My Savior
by brucas3468
Summary: After the sex tape, Brooke is left outcasted from her friends. Leaving her to deal with her abusive stepdad on her own. But when a familar face enters Tree Hill, will she be alone after all?


Note: Everything happened through the seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4 so far, up until the sex tape. The after math of it is really different. You need to know that Haley didn't forgive Brooke and neither did Peyton. Both of their relationships ended and Peyton hates Brooke a lot. Lucas kind of cut off ties with Brooke because he's with Peyton; Same as Nathan with Haley. The only friends Brooke has are Mouth, Rachel, and you remember the guy in season one where Brooke and Peyton crashed a college party? Well the guy Booke is making out with goes to Tree Hill now. If you don't know who im talking about, rewatch the episode or he's the brunette from _Never Back Down_, Sean Faris. Oh and Brooke has a step dad now, who abuses her.

**Chapter 1**

Brooke couldn't believe how everything was falling apart. Just the other night she thought things were getting back on track. Her and Chase were doing fine, they were more than fine, actually; her and Peyton's friendship was mending. It wasn't how it used to be, but it was a start. Her and Haley's friendship was okayy, I mean they sort of drifted a little bit in the last couple of months because they had a lot going on, but they both knew they were always there for each other. And Lucas and she were friends again; a little. And she and Nathan were fine. But now, she has no boyfriend, her 10 year friendship with her best friend is dead, she lost her other best friend, Lucas chose Petyon's side (typical), and Nathan chose his wife and completely forgot about her. And to top things all off, her step-father, John, moved in with her.

Brooke opened the doors of Tree Hill High and all eyes went on her. It was the second day of school since Brooke's little scandel had been out. Everyone was talking about it. Well, talking mostly about her. She went straight to her locker, only to be met by a familiar red head.

"Heyy slut, what happened to you?" Rachel asked totally clueless of what happened the other night.

"As if you don't already know," Brooke said tiredly.

"How could I? Did you forget that I was bitch slapped last night? Whatdya do? Sleep with someone elses boyfriend?" Rachel asked jokingly.

Brooke cocked her head to the side, as she was getting her books out of her locker, and stared at Rachel.

"You totally did! Who was it?" Rachel asked nosily.

"Okayy," Brooke said angry, slamming her locker shut, "if you're gonna go all judgemental on me, you might want to sit this one out!" gripping her books in one hand and pointing at Rachel with the other.

"I'm not, Brooke. I mean, of all people, I have no room to judge. I've made some pretty bad mistakes. We all have. I just want you to know that I'm here for you," Rachel said sypathetically.

"Thanks, Rach," Brooke said giving Rachel a side hug.

"So how did you get with this guy anyways? Rachel asked.

"Nathan was having one of his parties a long time ago, and he just broke up with Peyton and I was drunk and I guess it just sort escelated from there." Brooke said while figeting with her fingers.

"Wait, you slept with Nathan?" Rachel asked shocked.

Brooke half smiled and just shook her head yes.

"Wow, you really are a slut," Rachel said playfully.

"Ah," Brooke said hitting her arm lightly.

"At least you didn't get thrown out," Rachel said as they walked to their class.

"You're lucky that's all tutor- Haley did to you," Brooke said correcting herself because she knew Haley wasn't her tutor girl anymore. She was just Haley now.

The bell rang for first hour and everyone went straight to their classes.

"_Great" _Brooke thought, "_A whole hour with them."_

Brooke walked in the class room, with Rachel at her side. As soon as she stepped in she saw the group who she used to call her friends. They were all laughing at something but once they saw her, they all grew silent. Brooke stopped and they all gazed at each other until Rachel nuzzed Brooke in the side to follow her across the room. All eyes followed them two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally lunch and Brooke found an empty table just across from Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and Peyton. They had everybody on their side; the whole cheer squad, including Bevin and Theresa; the basketball team. Everybody was watching Brooke to see what she was going to do. She sat down at the empty table and not long after Rachel came followed by Mouth.

"Heyy whore," Rachel said to Brooke as she sat down.

"Rachel, could we hold off on the names for a while, please," Brooke asked a little affended. She knew Rachel didn't mean it, but with everything that just happened and what she heard people saying, it just made her sad.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Rachel apologized.

"Heyy Brooke," Mouth finally said.

"Heyy Mouth. How come you're not sitting with them? Don't you hate me too?" Brooke said looking down poking at her food.

"I have no reason to, Brooke. You're my friend and it looks like that's what you need right now. So I'm here." Mouth said reasuringly.

Brooke was so happy she not only had Rachel, but she had Mouth as well. Maybe there was hope for her yet. Maybe she didn't have to be alone.

**Chapter 2**

Brooke got home from school; she went straight up to her room. She had survived her first day since the scandel was out. She was used to hearing what people had to say about her. I mean yeah, people used to always call her names behind her back, but they never bothered her before, why does it now?

She shrugged away the feeling for now. She plopped on her bed and just stared at the ceiling for the longest time, just thinking about everything; until she heard John, her new step dad, drive in. She froze, her heart sunk. She quickly sat up in bed, and went down the stairs, knowing if he didn't get his way, Brooke would have to pay.

Her parents got divorced right around the time when she broke up with Felix. Her mom remarried and her dad, well her dad moved to California and chose his buissness. But a couple weeks ago, Brooke's mom just left; leaving Brooke with John. He used to not be voilent, he would just yell and brake things, but then he started getting more viscious, and usually on Brooke.

John walked through the door and slammed it behind him. He saw Brooke just standing there.

"Why are you just standing there?" John asked a little aggravated.

Brooke looked at the ground, terrified of what was going to come of this night. She was so scared of what might happen, and she just couldn't find her voice to answer him.

John reached for her head and grabbed her hair; pulled her face towards his. "I asked you a question, bitch!" John said calmly in her face.

When John grabbed her hair, Brooke let out a muffled whimper. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "I was waiting up for you."

John studied her face before he threw her down. Brooke cringed when she hit the floor, knowing that her back was going to be majorly bruised from the hard hit.

"Make me something to eat, will ya?" John asked stepping over her and heading straight to the TV.

Brooke sat up for about a minute, wiped the tears, and turned to get up. She made her way into the kitchen and made John the easiest thing she could make.

When Brooke brought John the food, he looked at her stupid. "A sandwhich? I ask you to make me a meal, and you come up with a sandwhich?"

Brooke just stood there, not knowing what to do.

John smacked the plate out of her hands as he stood up and hit Brooke in the stomach. He never touched her face. He used to say it was because her face was too beautiful to damage, but now she knew the truth; so people wouldn't find out.

Brooke hit the ground clutching her stomach, but the pain was getting worse.

John just looked at her on the ground and kicked her. "Now make me a goddamn meal," he said stepping over her.

Brooke laid there just clutching her stomach and finally letting the tears fall. She made sure her hair was in her face because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction that he won. She qickly wiped her face and got up slowly. She made her way into the kitchen and made him a meal.

When she was done she went straight upstairs to take a shower. She stripped really fast, even though it pained her, she wanted to get under the water. A big, red, and blue bruise was forming on her back and a yellowish, purple, blue bruise was formed on her stomach. Brooke just let the water hit her. Now she could let the tears fall and no one would see.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up so sore she could barely move. Her back ached and her stomach was in so much pain. She sat up slowly, and looked around the room. She got out of bed and went into her bathroom. She lifted up her shirt to see what damage had been done. She was dabating on whether or not to go to school, but then she thought people would think she stayed home because she was a coward, plus it beat stayin here. She got dressed in a long sleeve, grayish blue tee with jeans. She let her hair down today because she felt like she could hide behind it. That's all she wanted to do lately, was hide. Hide from the rumors, hide from her so called "friends", hide from the lies, but mostly, hide from him.

Brooke got to school and was met by Rachel walking up beside her.

"Heyy," Rachel said.

Brooke just smiled.

"Wow, Brooke, what's with the wardrobe? You cold or something?" Rachel asked.

Brooke thought that was a good enough excuse, if it would get her out of 20 questions.

She just nodded.

"Are you okayy? You're not your usual self this morning?" Rachel asked concerned and worried.

Brooke just looked at her and smiled, "I'm just tired, that's all."

Rachel just looked at her and kept walking on. She knew something was up with Brooke, but, for now, she just left it alone.

They walked into the school together and went their separate ways to go to their lockers.

Brooke was getting and putting her books up when a familiar face came up on the side of her. Brooke jumped.

"So, how does it feel to be the school's biggest slut?"

Brooke shut her locker and stared at her. "Look Peyton, I'm re-"

"Just save it, okayy?" Peyton said interrupting Brooke, "Because whatever you say is just a lie."

Brook just stayed silent. For some reason, she couldn't defend herself anymore. Maybe she didn't have a right to? Just then Rachel came back and saw everything and decided to step in.

"Well, if it isn't the fake blonde bitch who likes to steal boyrfriends."

"Oh, and if it's not the cheating, lier who likes to steal husbands! Hm? Looks like you two are a perfect match," Petyon said as she walked away.

Rachel looked at Brooke, "Are you okayy?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Brooke said as she flashed Rachel a fake smile. Brooke wasn't fine. She was far from it.

The bell rang and they entered 1st period together. Everyone was chating and gossiping. Brooke and Rachel made there way to their seats and all Brooke could think about is what happened this morning. She slumped in her chair hoping the day would just fly by.

Lucas, who was already seated with the gang, looked over across the room at Brooke, who looked bored out of her mind as Rachel was talking to her. He felt bad for Brooke, since Peyton was his his girlfriend now; he seemed to have chose Peyton's side in the whole situation. He never meant to isolate Brooke.

Lucas was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear what Peyton started saying about Brooke.

"What's up with her clothes? Is she trying to change her slutty ways by starting with her wardrobe?" Peyton asked viscously.

Rachel heard that and stopped her conversation with Brooke, who didn't seem to be paying attention anyway, and turned her attention towards Peyton. "You know, Peyton,

Brooke was drunk when she slept with Nathan, so what's your excuse?"

"Rachel, being drunk is not an excuse for being a slut! You of all people should know that." Peyton said biting back.

"Well, at least, I could have any guy I want; unlike you who gets obsessed over them. That's probably why Nathan dumped you in the first place." Rachel said angrily.

"Must you always butt into conversations that don't involve you?" Haley shot back at her. She was sick and tired of Rachel.

"And don't bring me in this," Nathan said as he heard his name.

"And what about you, little miss perfect?" Rachel asked knowing Haley isn't innocent this time.

"What about me?" Haley asked wondering where she was going with this.

"Brooke didn't even know you back then, and you and Nathan never happened, but you're acting like Brooke went behind your back and slept with your husband." Rachel said trying to prove a point.

"Kind of like what you tried to do?" Haley shot back.

Brooke just looked at Rachel and gave her a pleading look, begging her to stop. She hated all the bickering and fights, ecspecially since they were about her, even if Rachel was defending her.

**Chapter 3**

Brooke was so happy to get out of class and finally to lunch. 1st period was such hell. She just couldn't wait unitl the day was done.

Brooke was sitting at her, Rachel, and Mouth's new table, when she heard a different voice behind her.

"Well it looks like you don't go to college either," said Ryan.

Brooke turned around and was speechless. The boy who was at the college party 4 years ago; the same guy that Brooke made out with, only to find that he wasn't in college. She couldn't believe he remembered her.

"Ummm, Hi," Brooke said with a little shy laugh. "I can't believe you remember me."

"How could I forget?" he asked as he sat down next to Brooke.

Brooke smiled and pulled some hair behind her ears.

"So, you're going to Tree Hill now?" Brooke asked curious.

"Yep, and so far, I like it." Ryan said flirtatiously.

All Brooke could do was smile.

"So are we going to talk about that night?" asked Ryan.

"I was hoping we could just avoid it," Brooke said not really wanting to go into detail about who she was before.

"Okayy, but I was hoping we could. I mean, you're in high school and so am I. Why'd you dis me like that? I mean was I a bad kisser or somehting?" Ryan asked laughing a little, hoping that last question wasn't a yes.

Brooke smiled, "No, you're not a bad kisser. Maybe one of the best."

"So I've been told. I mean, really?" Ryan tried to play it cool.

Brooke laughed, "It's just, I was a pretty shallow person back then and I really didn't care about guys, all I cared about was the sex. Not that I'm a sex addict or something it's just I've been hurt before. So I would just sleep with guys and that was that. I guess I was just benefitting," Brooke rambled on.

Ryan understood where she was coming from. He just couldn't help but think how pretty she was.

"I get it." Ryan said understanding, "I'm Ryan by the way."

Brooke stared at him. She was really starting to like this guy. "Brooke Davis."

Just then Rachel and Mouth showed up and sat down,

"Heyy wh- Brooke," Rachel said smiling. "_Man this name thing is gonna take some getting used to." _Rachel thought.

Brooke smiled, "Guys this is Ryan. Ryan this is Mouth and Rachel."

"So how do you know Brooke?" Mouth asked Ryan.

"We've sort of kissed," Ryan said shyly, not sure if he should say it.

"Wow, Davis, you sure move fast," Rachel said,

Brooke threw Rachel a glance. "We met at a party a long time ago."

"Okayy, whatever you say," Rachel said looking in every direction but hers.

Mouth laughed. And Brooke just rolled her eyes.

Peyton, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan all sat at their table and looked straight. Brooke had met a guy and they looked like they knew each other.

"I wonder who that is," Haley said thinking out loud.

"Probably some new guy she's fooling around with," Peyton said with venom.

Haley just looked at Peyton. She missed Brooke, she really did. Yeah, she was wrong to blame it all on Brooke and to not forgive her, but she was still pissed that she never told her, plus how she found out.

The bell had just rang to go to class.

"So I'll see you around?" Brooke asked Ryan.

"Definitely," Ryan said flirting.

Rachel and Mouth took off thinking they should let Brooke and Ryan get accquainted. As they were getting up, Ryan rubbed up against Brooke's stomach, which immediatly cause her to sit back down and grip her stomach. Ryan noticed this.

"Brooke, Are you okayy?" Ryan asked alarmed.

Brooke didn't respond right away. She just grunted and held her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Brooke said smiling as she was straightening herself up.

"Ya sure?" asked Ryan cautiously.

"Would I lie to you?" Brooke asked jokingly,

"Well, considering how you did before…" Ryan trailed off.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I get bad… stomach cramps. It's no biggie." Brooke flashed him the biggest fake smile. But luckily he bought it.

"Okayy, I'll see you later," Ryan said toBrooke.

"Definatly," Brooke said as Ryan turned the other way and walked to his class with a big smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Brooke got home the front door was unlocked, which could only mean 2 things: 1.) John was home or 2.) Someone broke in and robbed her. She was really hoping it was option 2. But considering the fact that it's daylight, the handle, lock, or door, wasn't broken, could only meant that John was home.

Brooke closed the door carfuly behind her. She saw John was in the living room passed out in the chair with the TV on high. She really didn't want to disturb him so she quietly went up the stairs. She shut her door quietly and lay in her bed. Brooke just stared at the ceiling. She was scared to go to sleep because she didn't know what would happen if she did, so she just stared at the roof.

About an hour or so later, Brooke heard the volume of the TV go down and footsteps coming up the stairs. Brooke sat up as fast as her body would let her. She stared at the handle on her door. It slowly started to turn and before she knew it, John was standing in her doorway.

"When did you get back?" John asked dazily.

"Just a few minutes ago," Brooke said quietly.

Without another word, John paused for a minute and then shut the door and went back downstairs. Brooke let out a big sigh. _Maybe tonight might not be so bad._ Brooke thought.

It was 7:00. Brooke had gone downstairs to see what John was doing. She sat on the couch, just flipping channels. She really didn't want or feel like watching TV. She was too busy worried about what John was going to do to her.

"Get me a beer, will ya?" John asked, his eyes not even leaving the TV.

Brooke set down the remote on the couch and went in the kitchen and got John a beer.

"What? I have to use my teeth to open this thing?" John asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said taking the bottle and going back in the kitchen.

"Come on! Use your brain for once you stupid, Bitch!" John yelled making sure she heard him.

Brooke just brought him the open beer bottle and sat on the couch with her knees to her chest.

John looked at her and got an idea.

"Heyy, Brookie! Why don't we play a little game? Huh?" John asked getting amused.

"I don't wanna play any games." Brooke said firmly.

"Oh, come on, it'll be funn. Just lighten up a little." John said smiling now.

"I don't wan- "

John grabbed her wrists and squeezed them. "Lighten up." John said slowly, gripping her arms tighter that Brooke could feel the circulation getting cut off.

"Ah," Brooke let out.

But until John heard her say "yes", he would only grip her tighter.

"Okayy," Brooke finally yelled and gave in.

John let her go. "Good. Now the object of the game is to not get any questions wrong. Sound funn?"

Brooke stayed silent, rubbing her burning wrists.

"Okayy, I'll ask the first question. Why did your mother leave?" John asked dementedly.

Brooke just looked at him with fear in her eyes. Is he really asking me this?

"What?" Brooke asked uncertain of what he wanted her to do.

"It's a simple question, darling. Why did your mother leave?" John asked more slowly.

"Wh- I don't know," Brooke asked speechless.

"Hmmm? Not the answer I was looking for." And with that John, grabbed her by her hair once more and threw her into the wall. He pinned her up against the wall with his hand on her throat.

Brooke scram the minute she was being yanked. Her back was already bruised and, now, she's going to have an even bigger one. Her back was throbbing now.

"One more time, why did your mother leave? Huh?" John asked, waiting to get the answer he wants.

Brooke stuggled to answer him because of the amoumt of force he was putting on her throat, "I don't know," Brooke said again.

John looked at her and was angry. He grabbed let go of her and pushed her back up against the wall. He let her drop to the ground on her knees, Brooke coughing and trying to get air. When she was on all fours, he looked down and kicked her striaght in the abdomen. Brooke fell on her side, coughing, and holding her whole body. But John just kept kicking her. After about the 5th kick, he let her be. He looked at her for a moment on the ground, curled up, clutching her stomach in pain.

"She left because of you," John whispered in her ear, so viscously.

And then just went up to his room. Brooke lay there, helpless. Her body ached with so much pain, it was hard for her to move, but after about 10 minutes she got up and went to bed. She couldn't take the feeling of a shower at this point. She cried herself to sleep that night, just like all the other nights.

**Chapter 4**

Mouth and Rachel were sitting in class talking about something unimportant, when the bell rang to go to 1st period. Everyone was coming into the classroom. Mouth and Rachel looked at the door waiting for Brooke to come in.

Rachel looked at Mouth who just shrugged his shoulders.

_Where is she? _They boththought. Class had already begun and there was still no sign of Brooke. Even Lucas noticed this and was worried.

After about the first 10 minutes of class, Brooke came rushing in, handed a note to the teacher, and took her seat by Rachel and Mouth.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Ms. Davis," the teacher said.

Brooke just gave her a sad smile and slumped in her chair. She had trouble getting out of bed this morning because of her back and stomach. She even kind of fell asleep in the shower. When Brooke finally got out, she was already late for school. So she let her hair down, got dressed in a thin, long sleeve shirt and jeans and took off for school.

The bell rang to go to second hour and everyone was getting up and piling in the door. Brooke was walking alongside Rachel and Mouth down the hall to 2nd hour.

"So what happened to you this morning?" Rachel asked.

"I just slept late. I didn't hear my alarm go off." Brooke said convincingly.

"Well, I'm glad you came. I was beginning to think you were ditching us." Mouth said playfully.

Brooke just smiled.

Mouth knew something was up with Brooke and so did Rachel. They were talking about her this moring and decided to confront her at lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch time and Mouth and Rachel were the first ones at their table. They made sure Brooke wasn't coming their way so they could talk.

Once it was clear, Rachel said, "Something's seriously up with her."

"I know. She's so different. She's quiet, and dosen't even defend herself anymore. And her outfit, it's not like Brooke." Mouth said trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't know. I mean it can't be because of the whole Sex scandel thing. Can it?" Rachel asked confused and not sure of her self.

"I don't think so. There's something else going on. I just wish we knew what." Mouth said sadly.

"Well she is living with her stepdad now." Rachel got to thinking about that. "You know, she started changing right around the time he moved in." Rachel paused. "You don't think…."

"No, he couldn't hurt Brooke." Mouth said interrupting Rachel. "Could he?"

Just then Brooke came walking to the table with Ryan by her side.

"Heyy guys," Brooke said cheerily.

"Heyy," Mouth said.

Rachel just stared at Brooke, trying to see if there was something she could get off of Brooke, anything to be able to try and tell what's going on with her. But she couldn't. Brooke was just talking and laughing with Ryan.

"So how are those stomach cramps?" Ryan asked remembering their little encounter yesterday.

Rachel snapped out of her daze and had her full attenion on them; same as Mouth.

"What," Brooke asked. "Oh yeah. My cramps, they're um…..doing better." Brooke smiled hoping he bought it.

But Rachel didn't. "So, Brooke, how long have you been having these cramps?"

"I don't know, I guess a couple of weeks. Why?" Brooke asked unsure.

"No reason," Rachel said. "Heyy, Ryan, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ryan looked at Brooke, wondering what this could be about. "Sure."

Brooke looked at Mouth, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Brooke and Mouth sat there talking; waiting for them to return.

Rachel and Ryan walked away from the table. "What stomach cramps were you talking about?" Rachel asked wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"I don't know. When we were leaving yesterday, I bumped into her stomach and she had to sit back down, like she was in a lot of pain." Ryan said explaing what happened.

"And she told you it was stomach cramps?" Rachel asked wanting to know.

"Yeah. Why? What's going on?" Ryan asked a little confused and worried.

"I don't know, but Brooke has been acting differently and the thing is, Brooke doesn't get stomach cramps. She never had." Rachel said concerned.

"What could it be?" Ryan asked.

"I'm thinking her step dad." Rachel said looking Brooke's direction, who was talking with Mouth. Just then the bell rang.

Rachel walked back into the school, leaving Ryan just standing there. He looked at Brooke, who gave a small smile and waved at him.

_If that's the case, I need to save her._ Ryan thought.

XXXXXXXX

Everybody was in class. Brooke, Ryan, Lucas, Nathan, and Haley were all in the same class that was after lunch.

The teacher started going on and on about some book that wasn't really interesting to any of the students. Barely even Lucas. He was now walking along the isle of the rows of desks:

"So what feelings or emotions could Abigail and James have towards themselves? Or the other people around them?" The teacher asked.

Brooke was messing with her pin, when she said," Jealousy." She was surprised she even answered. Brooke was one of the few that were actually starting to like the book and found that she can relate to the character, Abigail, really well.

"Love," said Ryan. The teacher was intrigued by now.

"Betrayal," Brooke said looking at Ryan.

"Honesty," Ryan said.

"Treachery," said Brooke.

"Commitment," said Ryan. Lucas and half of the class were all focused on Brooke and Ryan's little debate, even the teacher was letting them go on for this long, very interested.

"Deceit," Brooke kept going on.

"Intimacy," Ryan said holding Brooke's gaze.

"Disappointment," Brooke said.

"Sequaciousness." Ryan said smirking.

"That's crap! That's not even a word." Brooke said, not wanting Ryan to win this.

"Actually, it is; it means to go with the flow," Mouth said, without noticing Brooke's angry stare.

"Alright, class! Those were some very solid and good points. I'm just hoping Brooke and Ryan aren't the only two interseted in this book," the teacher said eyeing the class, knowing they probably weren't.

Ryan leaned over and whispered to Brooke," Nice debate."

Brooke giggled. Lucas, Nathan, and Haley still didn't know how to react to their little discussion. They just stared, at Brooke and Ryan. What was going on with those two?

**Chapter 5**

After school, Brooke had cheerleading practice which meant Lucas and Nathan had basketball practice, which also meant she had to see Haley and Peyton.

"_Great" _Brooke thought.

Brooke had just walked in, and all eyes went on her. Peyton laughed as she came through the door.

Brooke set her bag down on the bleachers and noticed a pair of familiar eyes staring at her. She turned around only to be met by those gorgous, big brown eyes.

"So you're a cheerleader too," Ryan asked.

"Head cheerleader to be exact. You're on the basketball team?" Brooke asked, shocked.

"As of now." Ryan said proudly,

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing a lot of more of each other." Brooke smiled.

"I guess we will," Ryan said returning the smile.

Brooke walked away back to her squad.

"Come on girls! Line up in your stunt group formations and everyone except my stunt team, hit a half," Brooke yelled. Her stunt group stood aside and watched with her as all of the girls got into the stunt.

"Ummm, Rachel, can you come do your flips in the front?" Brooke asked.

"Why don't you?" Rachel asked suspicously.

"Because I'm the Captain and I said do your flips." Brooke said sternly. Truth was Brooke couldn't do anything at this point because she was in so much pain.

"What's the matter, Brooke? Too sore from screwing around with other guys?" Peyton shot at Brooke.

Brooke just glared at her. She was tired of Peyton firing at her. So she decided to have a little bit of funn.

"Well, well, Peyton, here's some advice. Straighten those anorexic, skinny arms, suck in the belly, and tighten up the jell-o ass in the back. And of course don't forget to smile. You know the smile you put on when you were sneaking behind my back and whoring around with my boyfriend. I like to call it the Peyton –is-a-whore-bitch smile."

Peyton dismounted and the girl in the back caught her. Peyton walked up to Brooke, "You would know, wouldn't you? You know Brooke, I gave you a chance. I was always the good friend. After you gave me all that crap about Lucas, I find this out. I actually felt bad, and you did the same exac-"

"Don't you dare. Don't you compare me to you! It's not the same thing. You were broken up! I was drunk. Can you say either of those things when you screwed me over?

Peyton just glared at her. By now everyones focus were all on them two, even Coach Whitey.

"Yeah, I didn't think so," Brooke said as she was making her way across the gym to exit.

"It's not my fault he wanted me more," she snapped angrily.

All the guys looked at Lucas, knowing that's who Peyton was referring to. Lucas just looked dazed and lost by all of this. Then their focus was back on Brooke, waiting to see what she was going to do.

Brooke stopped sharply, half way across the gym and turned around, "You know Peyton that's funny, because I believe he always chose me. Broke up the first time, he came crawling back. Broke up with him the second time and he begged me for weeks until he gave up and settled for you."

Peyton glared at her angrily. Brooke just turned around and walked away. She didn't get very far because she suddenly hit the ground. Peyton ran up and tackled her. A sharp pain ran threw Brooke's stomach when she hit the floor. Brooke stuggled to get up, but Peyton just flipped her over and she was on top.

"Get off!" Brooke scram, while Peyton was fighting to keep Brooke's hands off of her.

Nobody moved. Of course, the boys weren't going to move. They lived for this stuff. Suddenly Lucas couldn't watch as for Ryan. They tried to make their way over to the girls, but Coach Whitey held them back.

"They have their own problems. Let them sort this out," Whitey said calmly, but rather angrily.

Brooke was still on the ground with Peyton on top of her. A new sharp pain was now going into her back. She had to get up. Brooke slapped Peyton and rolled over to where she was on top now.

"I should have known you like it this way," Peyton said smiling.

Brooke just looked at her, so angrily, she punched Peyton in face. Peyton slapped Brooke, which caused Brooke to turn her head, and she was, yet again, on her back. Peyton slapped Brooke a couple of times and Brooke hit Peyton too. Finally, Brooke punched Peyton and pushed her off of her, and before Peyton had time to get back on Brooke, Lucas grabbed her and was holding her back, as Ryan was with Brooke.

"Alright, you two my office now!" Whitey said angry.

Lucas let Peyton go and she stormed off to Whitey's office. Ryan helped Brooke up, and noticed something on her shirt, but couldn't quite make out what it was.

"Brooke, are you okayy?"Ryan asked concerned.

Brooke just looked at Ryan. She was sweating and gasping for air. She started walking to Whitey's office, but her steps got smaller and she started getting dizzy. She went to take another step, but the next thing she saw was just a blurr of images. Brooke collapsed, but instead of hitting the hard floor, Ryan had caught her.

"Brooke, Brooke," he said frantically. "Oh My Gosh!"

By this point Rachel, the cheer squad, and the basketball team all rushed over to see what happened. They all saw Brooke's blood stained shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up in the nurse's office, with Ryan holding her hand and Rachel in the other chair. The nurse had to stay after school, if there were any complications, like if a basketball player got injured or a cheerleader got hurt. Which, pretty much worked out.

Brooke sat up slowly, making sure not only to not hurt her body, but she didn't want to wake Ryan either. She liked the feel of his hands clasped together with hers. It felt, comforting, safe, and it felt so right, like they just fit. But even though she didn't want to disrupt that nice and warm feeling, she had to. She had to know what happened. Plus, it didn't help that she really had to pee.

"Oh thank God," Rachel said getting up from her chair and rushing to Brooke.

Brooke smiled at her.

Rachel wanted to hug her but wasn't sure if she would somehow hurt Brooke. So she just took her hand instead.

"I'm fine, Rach," Brooke told Rachel, not wanting to worry her, but also not wanting her to ask any questions, "What happened?"

"Well, after Peyton attacked you and you went all G.I Joe on her ass…" Rachel said but only being cut off by Brooke.

"I meant after that," Brooke laughed a little at her, "All I remember is walking to Whitey's office and then…nothing." Brooke said defeatedly.

"Well you were walking there, but you got all weird. You kept taking big breaths, and you were sweating and shaky. Right when you went to take another step, you collapsed, but Ryan had been watching you, and I guess noticed something was up with you, and caught you when you fell. I swear that boy really likes you." Rachel explained and smiled when she thought of Ryan. Not that she liked him like that. Yeah she knew he was fine, but she saw the way Ryan and Brooke interacted with each other. She knew they liked each other. And she likes him a lot better than Lucas.

Brooke looked at Ryan sleeping on the side of her and smiled.

"But umm," Rachel started again, getting out of her daze, "yeah, he layed you down and tried to get you to wake up but you wouldn't. That's when he noticed the blood that was on your shirt. Coach came out and told him to bring you to the nurse." Rachel explained.

Brooke looked down. She knew Rachel was going to ask her questions and she knew she couldn't lie to her anymore. She looked to her left, Ryan was motionless. She was so glad that he stayed with her. She smiled at the thought of Ryan catching her and carrying her here. She knew she liked him, but with everything that's going on, she didn't know how she could handle a relationship. Or maybe how he could handle her?

Rachel looked at Brooke straight in the face, "Brooke, what happened? I know it's not because of the fight because you've been acting weird ever since-," Rachel couldn't finish because Brooke cut her off. Again.

"Since John moved in," Brooke said looking up at Rachel as she finished her sentence. She had to tell Rachel. She couldn't keep lying to her. She owed her that much.

Rachel just stared at Brooke, her predictions had been right all along, even though she had hoped they were wrong.

"Ever since my mom left, he was different. He was always angry and sad and always drinking. He never used to hit me, he would just scream and yell at me and then brake things, but now he," Brooke paused, trying to contain her posure and not break, "Now, he takes his anger out on me instead of the furniture."

Rachel looked at Brooke with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. _How could he hurt Brooke?_ She thought. She didn't deserve this. Rachel rubbed Brooke's hand back and forth with her thumb, "You have to get out of there, Brooke."

Brooke just shook her head, "I can't. If I leave, there's no telling what he'll do to me if he finds me. He'll just look at me like I'm just like my mother. I don't want that. I don't want to be like her," Brooke said as her eyes started stinging from the tears that were threatning to fall, but she wouldn't. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't be weak.

"Oh, Brooke," Rachel said, her voice breaking as the tears ran down her cheek. She grabbed Brooke and pulled her into a hug. "We'll get through this, and we'll find a way out for you."

Brooke smiled. It felt good to tell someone. Ecspecially Rachel. She cringed when Rachel's arms hit her back. But she didn't let the pain or stinging show; she just wrapped her arms around Rachel, and hoped she was right. She hoped she could find a way out of there.

They let go of each other, and Rachel went off to find the nurse. Brooke got up to go pee. When she came out she started looking around the room. She had never been in the nurse's office before. It was new to her. As Brooke was walking around, she didn't notice that Ryan's eyes had been open.

**Chapter 6**

Brooke was able to go home after the nurse examined her. She said Brooke had a bruise that was too big and on her back and stomach, and because a lot of pressure was on them, it cause them to sort of pop, is how Brooke progressed it.

Brooke walked through the front door, with her backpack hanging on her forearm. She was so weak and sore, she forgot about John.

As soon as the door closed, John came to the door to meet Brooke, "Where ya been?"

Brooke froze, "I had cheerleading practice and it ran kind of late," Brooke said half lying and half true.

"Well, uh, go upstairs and get ready," John said turning back around towards the TV with a beer in his hand.

_Ready for what?_ Brooke thought. Brooke looked at John funny, and made her way up to her room. She went into the shower and just let the water hit her, even though the warm water stung her body, she couldn't think of another time that was so calm.

Brooke got out the shower and got dressed in her pjs and made her way downstairs; worried, scared, and cautious as to what she had to get ready for.

Brooke sat down on the couch, while John was in the chair eyeing her. He moved closer to her and sat next to her on couch. Brooke was sitting there nervously with her knees up to her chest, wondering what John was going to do with her next.

John was running his fingers through Brooke's hair, "You look so much like your mother you know that?" John asked Brooke, so close to Brooke's face.

Brooke just sat there, looking out of the corner of her eye, scared.

All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in the left side of her cheek and landed on the ground. Brooke's hand flew to her cheek to cover it.

John stood up; hovering over Brooke and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Brooke's head to meet his face, "Only you have yourself to blame for all this," John said. After he said this, he punched Brooke in the face, making her nose bleed. Brooke's head jerked to the floor causing her head to hurt 1,000 times worse, but John wouldn't give up. He turned Brooke over and hit her across the right side of her face and smacked her acouple more times. Until John was growing tired and getting light headed, he got off of Brooke and went up stairs, leaving Brooke there.

Brooke laid there on the cold, hard floor, her face throbbing, and aching in so much pain. She couldn't move, couldn't cry, couldn't yell or talk or scream. She laid there in what felt like an hour before sitting up. She somehow made her way up the stairs to her room, and slowly collasped onto her bed. She knew she wasn't going to school tomorrow. She couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up the next moring, with her face beaten, swollen and bloody. She couldn't stay there by herself; John had left so she decided to call someone to help her with today, someone she knew would be there in a flash.

The doorbell rang, but no one answered. Brooke couldn't get out of her room; she just stayed in ther corner of her room knees to her chest, hoping no one would find her, or see her for that matter. She slowly heard the doorknob to her bedroom being turned, and in walked her fiery, redheaded friend.

"Brooke?" Rachel asked, slowly making her way into Brooke's room. She couldn't see anything because it was so dark, but then she heard a small wimper coming from the corner. She couldn't make out what it was but as she got closer, she knew it was Brooke.

"Oh My Gosh, Brooke," Rachel said, pulling the hair out of Brooke's face as she got a good look at her face; her lip split, her cheeks red with cuts and bruises, a black eye, her nose bleeding, and a scratch on her forehead, "Oh, Brooke."

Brooke couldn't even smile, she just looked at Rachel and put her head on her chest and silently cried. Rachel protectively wrapped her arms around Brooke; one hand on the back of her head, the other on her back, rubbing it up and down, and saying comforting things into her ear.

"You have to get out of her," Rachel said pulling Brooke off of her to make her face her.

"No, Rach, I can't! You have no idea what he would do if he found me, not just to me, but to anyone. Even you and I can't have that. I couldn't live with myself if he hurt someone I care about," Brooke said.

"Well, you can't stay here," Rachel said as a matter of fact.

Brooke just stared at her, "What are we going to do, Rach?" Brooke said with tears in her eyes.

Rachel stroked Brooke's hair, "I don't know B, but I promise you, we'll find a way."

Brooke looked at Rachel and hoped that was a promise she could keep.

After Brooke cried on Rachel some more, Rachel got up and made something for Brooke to eat. Brooke was sitting on the couch, when Rachel handed her a plate of food.

Brooke smiled but knew she couldn't go to school for a while.

As if Rachel read her mind, "Hang on," Rachel said going into the kitchen.

Brooke watched her come back with abowl of water and a wet rag.

"Here," Rachel said dipping the rag in the warm water and blotchin Brooke's face.

Brooke flinched at first but eased up to it.

When Rachel was done, Brooke's face wasn't that bad anymore. Her lip was still split but it was just a little cut, her swelling went down, her redness was gone, her cuts were still visible but after a couple of days she should be able to cover them up. She could probably see herself going back to school in a couple of days, with the help of make-up.

Speaking of school, Mouth was sitting with Lucas and them at lunch. Ryan was looking all over for his friends when he noticed his tabel was empty. He looked all over for Brooke or Rachel, but spotted Mouth sitting next to some friends. He walked over to him.

"Heyy Mouth," Ryan said causally.

"Heyy, man, what's up?" asked Mouth standing up from his seated spot.

Lucas looked over his shoulder to see who Mouth was talking to.

"Nothing man. Heyy have you seen Brooke around, or Rachel for that matter?" Ryan asked looking around outside.

"No, I haven't. I don't think they came at all today," Mouth said.

Ryan was kind of disappointed, "Alright, man."

Mouth just smiled and went back to his other friends.

"So, who was that?" Nathan asked.

Mouth just looked at him for a while before answering, "That's Ryan, and he's the new guy."

"Yeah, Brooke has a thing for them," Haley said, not meaning to sound mean but to everyone it kind of came out that way.

Mouth looked around the group he called "friends". He couldn't believe how they of all people could be judging Brooke? Without another word, Mouth got up and left.

"What's with Mouth?" Peyton said coming up behind Haley and Nathan. Everyone looked at her, examinig her face.

"_Brooke, really did some damage on her," _Lucas thought.

Peyton had a split lip, a bruise on her cheek, a busted nose, and a black eye.

"Uh, we don't know. He just got up and left. That new kid asked where Brooke was." Haley said, trying not to stare at Peyton.

"Figures she wouldn't show." Peyton said.

Nathan and Lucas just stayed quiet.

After school, Mouth and Ryan went over to Brooke's house to see why she missed school. Mouth knew Brooke and he knew if she missed, then something must be seriously wrong.

They rang the door bell and heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Mouth asked, shocked.

"I was just…checking on Brooke," Rachel said, trying to convince them.

"But you weren't at school either," Ryan said.

"I…uh…" Rachel stutterd, but was interrupted.

"Rach, who's at the door?" Brooke yelled from the couch unable to see the door.

"Uh, Ryan and Mouth," Rachel yelled not letting them in.

Brooke froze; she hurried off of the couch and went behind the door.

"Brooke," Rachel warned, not sure if she should tell them or better yet show them.

Brooke just nodded her head at Rachel.

Rachel nodded back, and moved her hand to the side opening the door, to reveal and battered up Brooke.

"Hi, guys," Brooke said shyly.

Mouth and Ryan's face fell. When they saw her face, anger flew over Ryan and sypathhy washed over Mouth.

"Well, I guess come in." Brooke said with a small laugh, "But you can't stay too long."

Mouth and Ryan were kind of in a state of shock, but finally came back to Earth when Rachel made a noise so she could close the door.

They made their way into Brooke's house and sat on the couch.

Before Brooke could say anything, Ryan spoke up and said:

"I know."

Brooke's mouth closed and she was speechless.

**Chapter 7**

"Me, too," Mouth said, catching Brooke off guard.

Brooke stared at Ryan; then turned her head to Mouth. Ryan looked scared and worried; Mouth looked nervous; they didn't know how Brooke was going to take this; will she blow up on them, or will she be calm about this?

"You both know?" Brooke asked, "But how do you know?"

"When I was in the nurse's office with you, I overheard you and Rachel talking, and I didn't want to interrupt because it seemed like you guys were having a pretty major conversation, which, now, I can see was. So I just pretended to be asleep," Ryan said rambling.

Brooke stared at him. She wanted to be mad at him, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to be mad at him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I didn't want to pressure you or put you on the spot. Honestly, if I asked you what your step-dad has been doing to you, you think you would straight up tell me? Or lie?" Ryan questioned.

Brooke never thought of that. But she knew he was right, put on the spot, she would have lied.

"Okayy, so Mouth? How'd you know?" Brooke asked looking directly at him.

"Well, I suspected. And seeing how you are now…." Mouth said looking and observing her face, "It turns out I was right." Mouth said sadly.

Brooke stayed silent. "I don't know what to say."

"We'll get you out of here Brooke," Rachel finally spoke up, with so much defiance and determination in her voice.

Brooke smiled, "Rach, you know you can't. We've been over this. I'm not putting my situation on anyone. I couldn't live with myself if he hurt one of you guys." Brooke said lookin at Ryan, then Mouth, and turning back to Rachel, "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Well, you're not staying here," Ryan said as a matter of fact.

"What am I supposed to do?" Brooke asked looking at Ryan defeatedly.

Ryan was about to speak, but went blank.

"Stay with me," Rachel said. "I mean, I'm in this big house with so many extra rooms, and it's just me."

"I can't. He knows where you live." Brooke said sadly.

"Then stay with me," Mouth said.

"He knows where you live to," Brooke said with a frown.

Ryan looked so happy, "But he doesn't know where I live!"

Brooke was going to protest, but he was right, John didn't know where Ryan lived.

"He's right, Brooke," Mouth said.

Brooke looked at them, "Fine. But if something happens, I'm saying I told you so."

Ryan smiled and Rachel and Mouth couldn't be happier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan and Mouth left after they finished talking.

Rachel was walking with Brooke towards the door, getting ready to leave, "Are you sure your gonna be okayy by yourself with him tonight?"

"Yes, Rach. I'll be fine." Brooke said reassuringly.

"You call me if anything happens, okayy?" Rachel asked.

"Okayy," Brooke smiled, scooting Rachel out the door.

Brooke shut the door and went sit on the couch. She didn't know what she was going to do, or what John was going to do. She was nervous and scared and wasn't sure how sahe was going to just pack up and leave without John putting up a fight.

As if in cue, John walked in through the front door. He didn't say antyhing, just looked at Brooke and went straight up stairs.

"_He's not drunk yet," _Brooke thought.

Brooke made her way up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see that John was sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Brooke asked.

John shrugged. "I just….wanted to see what your room was like."

Brooke stood there, not sure what to do, but she was definitely creeped out and scared.

John got up and stood in front of Brooke. "I did that?" He pointed to her face.

Brooke shyly, she shook her head.

John reached up and cupped her face. "It's such a shame." He moved slowly around her to where, now, he was behind her. He put his head on hers and sniffed her hair; his hand moving from her face to her neck, shoulder….

"I don't know why that Lucas boy ever left you," John said into her ear.

She could smell the alchol on his breath.

_Crap! _Brooke thought.

Brooke turned around and moved out of John's grasp. He stared at her and she stared at him, wondering what he was doing.

John broke his stare, and went into his room. Before he closed the door, "I'm going out tonight."

Brook just stood there. She was shaking at this point, she was scarred and her heart was beating a thousand times a minute. She was so shaken up she had to sit down.

It was about 8:00, when John had left. She knew this was her chance to leave, so she packed a bag and left in a hurry.

Ryan was sitting on the couch watching TV. He coudlnt stop thinking about Brooke and if she was okayy. He knew he shouldn't have left her alone, but what could he do?

_Ding, Dong_

"Ryan, can you get the door?" Ryan's mother called from the kitchen.

Ryan got up and went to the door. And was surprised but so happy who it was.

"Hi," Brooke said, with her bag on her shoulder.

"Heyy," Ryan said, "Uh, come in."

Brooke stepped into his house. It was so nice, clean, and well, comfy or homy.

"Are you okayy?" Ryan asked.

"Yeh, I mean, he didn't do anything except..."

"Ryan, who's at the door?" Ryan's mother asked walking in the living room.

Ryan turned around from looking at Brooke. "Mom, this is Brooke, Brooke this is my mom."

"It's nice to meet, you." She said shaking hands with Brooke, "Ryan can I see you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah, give me one second." Ryan said turning back to Brooke.

Ryan's mother left to go in the kitchen.

"Look if this is gonna be some trouble I can…" Brooke started but was cut off.

"Brooke, it's not. Just let me talk to my mom and let her know what's going on. You're not going anywhere wether you like it or not," Ryan said smiling.

Brooke smiled.

"You can sit in here or you can go in my room upstairs." Ryan said.

"Okayy," Brooke said making her way upstairs.

Ryan walked in the kitchen where his mother was still waiting.

"So, you wanna tell me what's going on." Ryan's mother asked.

"Look mom, she's having problems with her step-dad and I told her she could come here if things go really bad." Ryan said, not telling her all of Brooke's problems.

"Is she okayy?" Ryan's mother asked, concerned.

"Honestly, I don't know." Ryan said with a sigh.

"Okayy, she can stay here as long as she needs to." Ryan's mother said, understandingly.

"Thanks mom," Ryan said.

She smiled and went to talk to Brooke herself.

Brooke walked into Ryan's room and looked around. It was spacious, cozy, and wasn't a typical boy's room. On the left side of the room, was a big, light brown, wooden self that was very wide and had cabinets at the bottom. On the shelves were games, DVDs, CDS, awards or trophies, and pictures. In the middle wall was his bed. It looked like a king size bed and with a navy blue bedspread. On the right side of the room were Ryan's computer and then his bathroom.

Brooke was looking at his shelves when Ryan's mom walked in.

Brooke jumped, "Oh, Hi."

"Hi," Ryan's mother began, "Brooke, may I call you Brooke?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Brooke, I want you to know that we have certain rules in this house. There will be no "sleepovers" with you and Ryan…."

Brooke cut her off, "Oh, we're just friends. You have nothing to worry about." Brooke smiled.

"Okayy, that's news I like to hear, but we have curfews, and I want a phone call from you if you are late at anytime," Ryan's mother said strictly.

God, did she remind her of Karen. Karen. She missed her. She was more a mother to her than her real mother. She was always there for Brooke when she needed something and she could always count on her. Even when she and Lucas broke up, she coule go to Karen and just talk. They had gotten so close. But now, with everything going on, they were just so busy, they didn't have time for each other.

"And finally, are you okayy, Brooke? Because judging by how bruised and battered your face is…." Ryan's mother asked.

Brooke snapped out of her daze, "Yes, ma'am. I'll be fine. It was….nothing. It'll be fine tomorrow." Brooke lied, hoping she bought it

"Okayy, dear. I'm here, if you need me." Ryan's mother said leaving the room.

Brooke smiled. When she left she flopped on Ryan's bed. She so remined her so much of Karen.

Ryan rounded the corner in the hall and stood in the doorway of his room, staring at Brooke. He couldn't have helped but cocked a smile when he noticed her. He made his way into his room, shut the door, and laid beside Brooke on the bed.

"Your mom is…" Brooke started.

"A handful." Ryan finished.

Brooke laughed. "Imagine what she says about you."

Ryan smiled. He turned his head to Brooke and then turned his whole body to face her, with his head rested on his hand.

"You wanna talk about it?" Ryan asked.

Brooke stared at the ceiling; then sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell him sooner or later. "My step-dad, he….he was just weird." Brooke simply stated.

"Weird? Weird, how?" Ryan asked, not understanding.

"Like he was touching me. I just got so shaken up, I couldn't stay there." Brooke said.

Ryan had so much anger rising. His fists were balled up.

Brooke looked at Ryan, sensing something was up. She saw his face and turned her body to face him and scooted closer.

"Heyy," Brooke said placing her hand on his chest. Brooke could feel the warmth and heat coming from his skin.

Ryan watched as her hand slowly made its way to his chest. He grabbed her hand that was on his chest and intertwined their fingers together. He looked into Brooke's beautiful, hazel eyes. She didn't protest as he moved closer, making the gap between them get smaller and smaller.

Brooke looked into Ryan's eyes. She knew she liked and wanted to be with him. She felt him move closer and closer. And Brooke didn't stop him.

Ryan was so close to her face, and finally closed the gap between them. His lips crashed onto hers. Her lips were so soft and moist; he didn't know what had stopped him before from kissing her.

Brooke felt Ryan's lips crash onto hers. It was so perfect, she forgot how they felt. Their kiss was soft and sweet, but with so much passion.

Ryan had rolled on top of her by now, and stared at her face; moving the hair that had fallen on her facee, behind her ears.

Brooke stared at him. He was perfect.

Ryan lowered his head and kissed her again. This time the kiss got a little more heated and Ryan put his hand her lower back.

Brooke scram out in pain and Ryan moved off of her. She scuried off the bed and held her back.

Ryan looked at her and wondered what happened. He saw her grabbing her lower back, "Let me see." Ryan said getting up and moving over to her.

Brooke didn't want Ryan to see what John had done to her, but she knew he wouldn't give up.

"No…I…." Brooke started but was too late as Ryan was already right besides her turning her around.

Ryan lifted up her shirt and saw the big, purple, black and blueish bruise that had formed. It was healing, but very slowly. He stared in shock and lightly traced his fingers over it.

Brooke put her shirt down and turned around. She stared at Ryan, embarressed and she put her head down.

"Heyy," Ryan said, lifting her head back up to meet his with his finger. He slowly bent down and kissed her once again.

Brooke looked up and was captured by Ryan's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into his embrace.

"Okayy," Brooke said smiling, breaking the kiss. "We have to go to bed." Her face was inches from his.

"But I don't want to," Ryan said capturing her lips with his once more.

Brooke gave in and they collapsed on the bed together.

**Chapter 8**

Brooke woke up with a big arm gripped around her waist. At first, she forgot where she was, but when she felt Ryan's big arm around her, she remembered. Brooke turned her body to where she was facing Ryan, who was still sleeping. She stared at Ryan, and then nuzzled closer to him, so her head was in the crook of his neck, her body up against his.

Ryan smiled and gripped Brooke so that she couldn't go anywhere. He wanted her closer to him, but she was already as close as she could be.

Brooke smiled into his neck. She could feel his heart beat and felt the rise and fall of his chest. She loved being in his arms, it was perfect.

"How'd you sleep?" Ryan whispered in her ear, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Like a baby. Thanks to you," Brooke said nibbling at his ear.

Ryan smiled and let out a small laugh.

Brooke stopped suddenly and pulled back from Ryan's embrace. She was getting out of bed when Ryan grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.

"We have to get ready for school," Brooke said, half of her body out of bed.

Ryan pulled her back in the bed, "But today's Saturday." Ryan said cupping Brooke's face and finally kissing her on the lips.

Brooke fell back in the bed and with Ryan grabbing her. She was on her side facing him; staring at his big, beautiful, brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… so lost on my days," Brooke said, sadly.

"You're apologizing for having the wrong day?" Ryan asked but laughed at the same time.

Brooke looked at him blankly, but then a smile crept onto her lips.

"But, it's okayy. You've had a lot going on," Ryan paused, "Which brings us back to last night. Wanna talk about it?" Ryan asked tracing his fingers over the cuts and bruises John had made on her face from the night before.

Brooke looked at him before answering. She turned on her back so she wasn't facing Ryan. "I don't know, I just..." Brooke trailed off, "He just really scared me. More scared than I ever was before. Just the way he was acting. I just couldn't stay there." Brooke finished, finally turning her head towars Ryan's.

Ryan nodded, still having his fingers entangled in her hair, smoothing them out. "And I'm glad you didn't."

Brooke looked at him and rolled over so she was in his embrace again.

Ryan let his fingers go and wrapped his arms around her.

"We need to get up," Brooke whispered.

"Why," Ryan whispered back in her ear. He pulled her closer and was kissing her cheek lightly.

Brooke pulled away so she could see his face, "Because I'm hungry, and we can't stay in bed all day."

"Wanna bet," Ryan said, cocking a smile.

Brooke smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before pulling him up.

They made their way downstairs and Brooke could smell the morning food.

"Something smells good," Ryan said, going over to his mother and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ryan's mother smiled. "There's plenty for everyone, so eat up! I, on the other hand, have to run some errands," Ryan's mother said grabbing her purse.

Brooke and Ryan sat down at the table and ate their breakfast: eggs, toast, pancakes, and orange juice. They occasionally made small talk, but they were too hungry to talk. So they just stared at each other and smiled.

When they were finally done, they emptied their dishes in the sink. Ryan leaned back on the counter and looked at Brooke. "So what do you wanna do today?"

Brooke looked at him, and her face kind of fell.

Ryan noticed and moved over to her, lifting her head with his finger so she would look at him, "Heyy."

Brooke looked up at him.

"What's the matter?"

"I have to go home today," Brooke said sadly.

"No. Stay with me," Ryan whispered, looking into her eyes.

Brooke stared at him, but then wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest, "I wish I could, but you know I can't. I don't want to be a burden or a problem…"

"Brooke, you're not. If you were my mom wouldn't have been so nice," Ryan said reasuring.

Brooke closed her eyes. All she wanted was to stay on his arms, but she knew she had to go back. There's no telling what John, had done or will do.

Ryan pulled Brooke off of him, "What time do you have to go?"

"I don't know. Soon I guess," Brooke said unsure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke made her way into her house, trying to shut the door quietly, but failed. She tensed when the door slammed, knowing John would hear and now her cover has been blown. She slowly made her way up the stairs, but stopped dead in her tracks when John was standing in front of her at the top.

Before Brooke could say anything or move, John reached back and slapped her. Knowing where she was, she put one hand on the the wall to keep her from falling and the other flew to her cheek.

"Where the hell have you been!" screamed John.

Brooke couldn't say anything. She was too hurt.

"Pull that stunt again, and next time, it'll be much worse." John said, close to her face as he made his way down the stairs.

Brooke gained her composure and went straight to her bathroom. She pulled out a rag and soaked it in warm water. She held it on her cheek hoping the swelling would go down. She lay on her bed and drifted to sleep.

When Brooke woke up, it was already past 8 and she could hear the TV blaring from down stairs. She sat up and made her way down. John was sitting in his chair when he noticed Brooke peeking down from the stairs.

"Brooke, come here." John said, waving his hand for her to join him.

Brooke was shocked at first, but made her way over to the couch. She sat down with her knees to her chest.

John looked at her. Brooke was feeling really uncomfortable and looked out at the corner of her eye. John was starting to scare her in a very creepy way.

John moved over to her. Brooke scooted a little farther from him but he was still close to her. Brooke wondered if he had been drinking.

"_Of course he has," _Brooke thought. But, then again, she didn't smell any alcohol on him.

John was up against Brooke at this point, with his fingers playing in her hair and his hand grabbing her knee but slowly making his way to her thigh.

Brooke was getting shaky again and nervous.

Before John could whisper in her ear, Brooke hurried up and stood,

"I'm gonna go to bed."

John, who looked slightly disappointed, stared at the spot she had just occupied. "Uh, yeah, it's late. You should get to bed."

Without another word, Brooke practically fled up the stairs and shut her door. Once her door was shut, Brooke walked to her bed and sat at the end. She picked up her hands and looked at them. They were shaking really bad. She put her head in her hands and propped her elbows in her knees. When she looked up, she grabbed her hands and tried to stop them from shaking by rubbing them back and forth. When she calmed down, she crept into bed and drifted to sleep. Hoping tomorrow would be a brighter day.

**Chapter 9**

Brooke woke up early that moring. She rolled over in her bed and looked out the window. She decided to go see Rachel today. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When she was done, she went down the stairs and out the door. She didn't have to worry about John, he was always at work.

She got to Rachel's and knocked in the door. Rachel opened the door and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Brooke's neck and squeezed her tight.

Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel's back. She smiled as she was in her friend's embrace.

"How are you?" Rachel asked as she broke the hug.

"I'm okayy," Brooke lied, smiling.

"Brooke," Rachel said firmly, "What happened to your eye?"

Brooke looked away but Rachel caught her face, "Did he do this to you?"

Brooke got out of her grasp. "It's not that big a deal."

"This is a big deal. How can you not think this isn't a big deal?" Rachel asked, madly but confused at the same time.

"Rach, jus….not now," Brooke said tiredly and made her way up the stairs to Rachel's room.

Rachel stared at the spot where Brooke was standing and then followed Brooke into her own room.

Rachel walked into her room and found that Brooke was lying in the bed she used to use when she was living with Rachel. She stopped in the door way and looked at her.

"I miss this bed," Brooke said as she looked up at the ceiling.

Rachel stood up dtraight and walked over to her bed that Booke was accompanying, "Scoot."

Brooke moved over and Rachel lied down next to Brooke.

Brooke and Rachel just lied there facinf each other in silence.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Rachel asked, breaking the silence.

Brooke just shrugged her shoulders, "I already have Ryan down my back about it."

Rachel nodded, "So what is going on with you and Ryan anyway?"

Brooke smiled.

"You little whore! You slept with him?!" Rachel said getting excited and sitting up.

"We slept together," Brooke said but cathcing herself as she saw the big grin go across Rachel's face.

"No, I mean. We slept in the same bed, full on clothes, above the covers. Well, under but that's beside the point," Brooke said explaining.

"Uh huh, whatever you say," Rachel said, smirking.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'm just kidding with you." Rachel said as she laid back down, facing Brooke. "SO what's he like?"

Brooke smiled, "He's makes me laugh," Brooke continued. "He cares about me. And the way that he looks at me…like I'm his. He makes me feel special." Brooke finished.

Rachel smiled, "I'm glad."

Brooke laughed. "I miss this."

"What?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Hanging out." Brooke simply said.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, me too."

The rest of the day, Brooke and Rachel just lounched around the house, gossiping, talking, watching movies.

Brooke returned home at 6. She took a shower and went to bed, hoping John couldn't mess with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke awoke to the sound of a door slamming. She sat up and looked at the door. The hall light was being flipped on. Brooke immediately laid down and pulled the covers over her head.

It was too late. John burst through her door. He stummbled and stammered until he finally found Brooke's bed. He sat right next to her.

Brooke was awake for the whole scene and sat up quickly. He started stroking her hair, her cheek, and then moving down her arm.

"John, what are you doing?" Brooke asked tiredly.

"Shh," John said, putting his pointer finger on her lips. "It's alright," he said as his hand started to move lower.

Brooke was panicing. She didn't know what was happening.

She moved his hand away and tried to scoot away, but John grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"John, knock it off," Brooke said slapping his arm down, and trying to get out of his grasp.

John didn't listen and tried to put his hand back on her chest.

"John, I said no!" Brooke said as she put her hands on his chest trying to pull her-self out of his grasp.

When she finally got out of his grasp, John laughed.

Brooke thought he was done, but the minute she turned to look at his face, her face went flying to the bed. She gribbed her face as it burned and stung.

John grabbed her by the arm, so Brooke was now lying on her back still in pain. Her hand left her cheek and it was now on her forehead. While Brooke was lying there, John started kissing her neck, arms, and collarbone.

When Brooke realized what was happening, she picked up left arm and hit John in the head.

He let go of Brooke and stumbled for a bit. He looked at her for a moment before he punched her in the stomach, and then slapped her in the face, again.

Brooke gripped her stomach. Then she felt the same feeling as she did earlier in her face. She cupped her face and held onto her stomach.

"Stupid tease," John said as he stumbled to the door.

When Brooke heard the door shut, she let a silent tear roll down the side of her face. She rolled onto her side and silently cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up in the same position as she fell asleep in. She got up slowly. Her hair fell on the side of her face as she got up. Brooke could barely sit up, and her face hurt like hell. She sat up; one hand clutching her stomach, the other rubbing her cheek(s).

When Brooke found the strength, she slowly got up and went into her bathroom and got ready for school. She looked in the mirror. Her face was red and turning colors. She lifted her shirt and saw the big blue bruise forming. Brooke wanted to cry, but shehad to get ready for school.

She took a shower; blow dried her hair, straightened it, and then put make up on. When she was done, she grabbed her bags and headed for school.

Brooke walked into school and went to her locker. She looked around the halls, waiting to see Mouth or Rachel. But she was mostly looking for Jake.

Brooke got her books and shut her locker. She had to walk slower than usual. She rounded the corner, but was knocked down.

"Ah," Brooke said quietly, as she was on the ground. She grabbed her stomach and tried to sit up.

"I'm sorry," he said as he was gathering her books together for her.

Brooke was able to sit on her legs and help gather her books.

"Brooke," he asked.

Brooke finally looked up at the person who she bumped into.

"Lucas," she said, as she stopped picking up her books.

They finished picking up her things and stood up.

"How've you been?" Lucas asked, giving her her things.

Brooke took them, "Fine." Brooke lied smiling.

Somehow Lucas didn't believe her. "You know Brooke; I'm here if you ever need to talk."

Brooke laughed, "Right, now you decide to be my friend. Why? Because last time I checked, you chose your friends and threw me away like I was trash!"

"Brooke," Lucas said firmly, wanting to explain and disagree.

"You know what, don't bother," Brooke said turning around and storming off.

Lucas stood there and watched her leave. He couldn't go after her.

"Heyy," Peyton said as she came up behind Lucas.

Lucas looked on the side of him then looked back to where Brooke was, "Heyy."

Petyon looked at him, "What was that about?"

"Nothing, let's go," Lucas said as they left the hall.

Brooke walked into 1st hour and immediately spotted Ryan. She walked in and didn't even look at the group or all the eyes that were on her.

She walked up to Ryan, who was talking with Mouth.

Ryan stopped talking and looked at the person in front of him, "Heyy you," he said with a smile.

"Heyy yourself," Brooke said as she bent down, smiling, and kissed him.

Brooke sat down in the seat in front of Ryan and joined the conversation Ryan and Mouth were sharing earlier.

All eyes were on the couple.

Soon after, Rachel walked in and joined the group.

"Heyy bitches," Rachel said sitting down in front of Mouth.

"Well, good morning to you to Rachel," Ryan said smiling.

Brooke and Mouth rolled their eyes. Rachel turned around to talk to Mouth leaving Brooke and Ryan.

"So, everything went okayy last night?" Ryan asked, turning his attention to Brooke.

Brooke looked at him, "Why would you think anything was wrong?"

"I didn't. I just know that everything with your-," Ryan's face fell and stopped his sentence, "Brooke what happended to your face?" he asked noticong the different shades of skin on her face.

Brooke's cheeks were burning. She opened her mouth to speak, but…

"Good Moringing, class. Turn to pages 114 in your textbooks. Mrs. Davis turn around to the front please," the teacher said, glaring at Brooke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Ryan, Mouth, and Rachel were all sitting at the same table they normally sit at. Rachel and Mouth were having a conversation while Ryan was looking around for Brooke.

Ryan gave up and decided to join Rachel and Mouth's conversation. When he wasn't paying any attention, Brooke sat down on the side of Ryan,

"Hello boyfriend," Brooke smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She snuggled close to Ryan and looped one arm through his arm that was resting on the table and clasped their hands together with her other.

Ryan was surprised at first, but then smiled as he felt her lips on his cheek.

Lucas' table all turned their attention to Brooke and Ryan. A million questions ran through their minds.

Rachel smiled with her hand under her chin, "And where the hell have you been?"

Brooke looked at her, "What, I have to be on time for lunch?"

Rachel took her hand away from her chin and placed her arm in the table. "No, since it's the only class you wouldn't be later for, but I think you're starting to slip," Rachel grinned.

Mouth, who was studying Brooke's face, spoke up, "Brooke, where were you?" He noticed something was off about her.

Brooke looked down, "I was in the bathroom."

"Why were you in there?" Ryan asked, turning his head to look at her. It was the question they all had at the table. They knew it wasn't just the regular 'I needed the bathroom.' With Brooke, it was so much different.

Brooke looked up. They were all serious. She scooted away from Ryan. "So everybody has to know where I am at all times now," she said getting angry.

Haley was watching Brooke very closely._ "I know that face," _she thought. By the look on Brooke's face, she knew she was confused and she knew soemthing was about to happen.

"Well no, Brooke, but I think considering the circumstances-," Rachel started but didn't get to finish.

"Circumstances?" Brooke said, standing up, "As to what? For the fact that my step father beats me!" she shouted at them, grabbing her things.

Rachel and Mouth looked at each other. They were speechless. They looked to Ryan who was in deep thought. He ran his hands though his hair. When he decide he got up and took off after Brooke. Rachel and Mouth didn't know what to do, so they just watched Ryan go after her.

When Ryan caught up to Brooke, she was already almost by the doors to go into the school.

"Heyy," Ryan gently tapped her shoulder. She stopped walking and turned to face Ryan. He cupped her face in his hands. "It's gonna be okayy."

Brooke had tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "I just," Brooke paused. "It's just hard." Brooke smiled a half smile.

"I know. Is that why you have a lot of make up in this area?" Ryan asked, smoothing his thumb over the bruised area.

Brooke looked down and shook her head.

"Come on," Ryan said as he engolfed her in a hug; his chin on the tio if er head and his arm protectively wrapped around her back. "Let's get out of here."

"Okayy," Brooke said as they made their way out of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

They arrived at Ryan's house 15 minutes later. They walked in and Ryan set down their bags.

"Why don't we go to my room," Ryan asked, rubbing her arms.

Brooke shook her head, "Sure," she said quietly.

They made their way up the stairs and into Ryan's room. Brooke entered the room and sat on the bed. She leaned her back against the head board and sat with her legs crossed. Ryan joined her after he shut the door.

Ryan stared at her. Brooke was looking down and playing with her hands in her lap.

He stoked the side of her face where her bruise formed with his thumb.

"Is this-," Ryan started to ask.

"Yeah," Brooke said. She turned to him with her head still down. "He hit me last night."

Ryan picked up her head with his finger to where they were looking at each other face to face. When he saw her face, he looked at the side of her cheek and rubbed his hand over her bruise.

"I'll kill him," he whispered.

Brooke picked up her head, "Heyy," she said cupping the side of his face with her hands. She couldn't tell him about the other bruise on her stomach. She knew he'd go basurk.

Ryan looked at her with anger and fear in his eyes.

"Ryan-," Brooke started.

"Sleep with me tonight," Ryan said cutting her off.

Brooke looked at him funny.

Ryan laughed a small laugh, "Not like that. I meant spend the night tonight. I don't want you going home to…him."

Brooke could see the anger in eyes as Ryan thought about John.

Brooke looked at Ryan; her hands falling fromhis face and into her lap. "I can't," she whispered. "You know I have to go."

"I don't want you alone with him!" Ryan said louder

Brooke jumped a little at his outburst.

Ryan saw her jump and calmed back down. "Brooke, I'm sorry. I just hate the fact that you have to live with him. What he does to you..," Ryan trailed off. He looked up at Brooke who had her head down. He saw the tears falling from her eyes.

Ryan scooted closer to her and cuddled her in his arms. He tightened his arms around her chest and laid down with Brooke on his chest. She cried on his chest as Ryan rubbed cirlces on her back and ran smoothed her hair.

Brooke ended up falling asleep on Ryan's chest. When she woke up Ryan wasn't in his room anymore. She got up out of the bed and opened the door to go downstairs. She walked down the stairs slowly, with her arms around her stomach. She walked looked around the living room and Ryan wasn't in there so she looked in the kitchen. There he was, cooking.

Brooke smiled when she saw the sight of Ryan cooking.

Ryan was at the stove. He turned around and saw Brooke standing there.

"Heyy, you're up," he said going over to her.

Brooke shook her head yess as Ryan stood in front of her and kissed the top of her head.

"I made you a grilled cheese." Ryan said smiling.

Brooke's face lit up. "I love grilled cheese," she said as she pulled out a chair from the snack bar.

Ryan smiled, "That's why I made it."

When Brooke was done eating, Ryan grabbed her plate and put it in the sink. He went back ans sat down next to her.

Brooke looked down. She didn't want to ask, but she knew she had to.

"Will you, Will you drive me home?" she asked quietly. She would walk but with her stomach hurting her, she didn't want to take the chance.

Ryan didn't know what to say. He didn't want to bring her anywhere near her home, but he knew there was nothing he could do.

He just shook his head yess. They made their way to the door and Brooke got her bags together.

When they got to Brooke's house, Ryan parked the car, but didn't move. Neither did Brooke.

Brooke sat there with her head down and her hands in her lap. She didn't know what to say or do. Finally she spoke.

"I better go," she said, facing Ryan.

Ryan shook his head.

Brooke went to grab the door to exit the car, when Ryan grabbed her arm. Brooke looked at his hand on her then looked at Ryan.

"Promise me you'll call me if anything happens," he said, pleading.

Brooke shook her head, "I promise." She gave him a quick, small smile before she reached for the door handle and opened the door. She got out and shut the door and headed towards her house. Ryan watched as she got out and made her way to the door.

Brooke got her door and paused. She turned back and waved at Ryan. She turned back to her door and hesitated before she opened the door. She opened the door to her house. She stepped in and looked around the house for John. She didn't know what time it was. She looked at the clock.

3:45.

"Good," she said to herself.

She still had a couple hours to kill before he got home. Brooke was walking up the stairs, when she crouched over and grabbed her stomach. She felt a sharp pain in her side. She lifted her shirt, and saw that her bruise was causing her the pain. She put down her shirt and went into her bathroom and took a bath.

Brooke stepped out the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She looked in front of the mirror and wiped the steam that was on the mirror. When she could see her reflection, she stared closely at her eye. She got closer to the mirror as she touched it and examined it. It was getting worse.

When she got out, she slipped into sweat pants and a tank top and lay down in her bed. She didn't notice how tired she was until she stepped out the shower. When she woke up it was past 6, and John should be home soon.

She sat up slowly and uncovered herself as she got out of the bed. She walked to her door and walked out to go downstairs. She went into the living room and on the couch. She turned on the TV and laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

Brooke woke up from the slam of the front door. John stumbled into the house.

"Brooooke," he slurred loudly.

"_Oh God," _she thought.

He stumbled over to her, almost knocking down a table. He finally reached her and sat next to her, almost on top of her. Brooke tried nudging him off but he kept coming back. He looked at her legs and trailed his finger up and down her arm. She scooted away from him.

John was getting irrated and scooted back to Brooke. He rubbed her cheek with his fingers. Brooke swatted his hand away. He tried.

"Damn it, John, knock it off," She said jerking her head away.

John made a small laugh and cocked his hand back and hit Brooke right in the cheek.

Brooke's face flew to the pillow. She cupped her cheek as her hair fell on her face. John leaned over closer to Brooke's face and tried to kiss her.

Brooke turned over, once John was on top of her. He leaned down and Brooke put her hands on his face pushing him away. He was inches from her face as she forced him away.

"John!" Brooke screamed, hands still on his face.

John smacked her hands away and got the advantage. He pinned her hands down, and forcefully kissed her lips.

Brooke scram out. She couldn't use her hands because John was pinning them down. They were starting to hurt. Finally, she head butted him, making him let out a loud grunt. When Brooke was free she fell to the floor off the couch with John, cupping his forhead. Brooke landed on her back and rolled on her stomach so she could get up.

John was still on the couch on his knees. When he saw her getting up, he grabbed her by the foot causing her to fall. He slid to the floor, pushing Brooke towards him by her foot. He got on top of her, grabbing her wrists in his hand so she couldn't hit him. He tried to open her legs with his, but she was kicking. John punched Brooke in the face and let her hands go. Brooke went calm for a minute, but when she realized what he wanted, she kneed him in the groin. John hunched over, and fell to his side, almost knocking down the glass table.

Brooke got on her hands and knees about to take off to the stairs when she fell back to the floor. She looked behind her and saw that John had a hold of her foot. She kicked, then kicked again until she kicked him in the face, making John drop her foot. She took off towards the stairs.

She got up to the 5th step when she fell and hit the stairs. John had followed her and grabbed her leg, making her turn around. He was on top of her once again, but Brooke elbowed him in the face and ran back up the stairs. She grabbed her door, and tried to shut it but John reached it and pushed it back.

Brooke was pushing on the door on one side and John on the other. John had the upper force and pushed open the door, causing Brooke to fly and hit the floor. She landed on her side and turned on her back to see John.

He made his way over to her. Brooke was kicking the floor, trying to back up from him. But it didn't work. When Brooke stopped moving, John hovered her and kicked her in the side.

She crinched and grabbed her stomach. John jumped on top of Brooke and held her wrists down. He kissed her neck forcefully and tore open her shirt. He pulled down her pants and opened her legs with his.

Brooke could feel pain in every part of her body. She knew what was going to happen. No matter how hard she tried to fight him or hit back, she knew he would get what he wanted. Her.

He pulled her pants down and then unbuttoned his.

Brooke tilted her head up and let the tears fall from her eyes, as they fell on the side of her face. She layed there, as he got what he wanted. With every thrust, Brooke found herself becoming more and more liveless.

John was violent. He bit her shoulder as he was finishing his buissness. When John was finished, he got off of Brooke, zipped his pants and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Brooke laid there. She turned on her side and craddled her naked body. Tears were streaming down her face as she laid there on the cold, rouch carpet.

**Chapter 10**

_(This means Brooke hasn't done anything since that night. She hasn't got out the house or even told any one. This just tells you what happened during the day Brooke was home._

Day 1

The night mares started.

Day 2

Phone calls from Ryan, Mouth, Rachel, and even Lucas. Different Knocks on the front door.

The night mares got worse, and eventually turned into night terrors.

Day 3

More phone calls, more knocks on the door. Brooke wouldn't get more than an hour or 2 of sleep.

Day 4

_At school_

Ryan was already sitting in class, staring at the door. Rachel and Mouth were doing the same.

"Where the hell is she?" Rachel asked, concerned and worried.

Mouth shook his head. "I don't know where she could be."

Ryan had his hands together, his thumbs on his lips. The bell hand just rang. Class was starting.

Lucas looked over at Brooke's seat. She's been gone for days now, and he was getting really worried. He knew things were different with them, but that didn't mean that he stopped caring.

Haley noticed Lucas staring.

"Heyy," she whispered. "We'll go see her after school."

Haley was just as worried as Lucas was. And to Lucas' surprise, Haley wanted to go. _Typical, Haley," _He thought. He nodded his head and looked over at Ryan, Rachel, and Mouth.

Ryan looked like hell, Rachel's leg was going up and down, her arms were crossed, and she was staring at the door. Mouth was staring out the window.

The teacher broke Lucas' daze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now lunch and Lucas and Haley decided to to go see Brooke early. They got to Brooke's house and paused before going in.

Haley looked at Lucas and shook her head.

Lucas knocked on the door.

Nobody answered.

He tried again. But no answer.

"I guess she's not home." Lucas turned to Haley.

Lucas turned to leave, but Haley stayed behind and looked at the door. She grabbed the door knob and turned the knob. It was open.

"Brooke!" Haley called.

Lucas turned around when he heard Haley yell. He ran back to the house. "Haley, what are you doing?"

Haley ignored him and looked around the house. She looked in the kitchen and then the living room. Haley made her way up stairs to where Brooke's room was.

When she reached her room, Haley knocked on the door lightly, "Brooke?" she asked.

She knocked again, "Brooke?"

She opened the door and went in. Brooke's room was dark. The only light she saw was the light shining through the window of the curtains. She looked around the room. When she was about ti turn around and leave, she heard a whimper and movement from the corner of the room.

Haley squinted, "Brooke?"

She made her way over to Brooke. She rounded the bed, and stopped when she saw Brooke.

Her legs were curled up to her naked body. Her face looked beaten and bloody. Silent tears were falling from her face, but she didn't make a fuss or even a moan, she sat there as tears slowly fell.

"Oh my God," Haley said as she rushed over to Brooke. She put each of her hands on the sides of Brooke's cheeks. Brooke didn't even move. "Lucas!" Haley called over her shoulder.

Lucas came rushing in, "Haley," he asked as he made his way to Haley.

He stopped. Haley was holding Brooke, rocking her side to side. Lucas couldn't move. What happended to Brooke was all he could think about.

Haley looked at him, "Lucas, help me with her," Haley said trying to help Brooke up.

The minute Lucas took a step towards her; Brooke flinched and got back into the corner. Haley stopped and looked at her.

She looked to Lucas but Lucas didn't know what to do.

'Umm, Luke why don't you go down stairs and get Brooke something to eat." Haley suggested.

Lucas couldn't move. He didn't want to move, either. He didn't want to leave Brooke all by herself. Again.

"Lucas," Haley said putting a hand on his arm.

He came out of his daze and shook his head at Haley and then made his way downstairs.

Haley turned back to Brooke and bent down to help her get up.

"Come on, Brooke," Haley said, wrapping her arms around her body.

At first Brooke was reluctant, but finally gave in when it was too much pain to do it by herself.

She walked to the bathroom and put on sweats, and a long sleeve, loose shirt. Haley helped her into bed after that and made her way down stairs.

Lucas looked up when he heard Haley come down,

"How is she?" he asked, stepping towards her.

Haley shook her head, "Luke, I really don't know. What happened to her? She's so scared and bruised. Who could do that to her?"

"You really think someone did that to her?" Lucas asked, anger rising in him.

Haley shook her head. "I don't know. I guess we will just have to wait and see."

Lucas started to make his way upstairs, but Haley stopped him.

"She's asleep." Lucas stopped.

"And besides, from the way she reacted when you tried to help her, I don't think it's such a great idea if you go." Haley said, not trying to be mean.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. Lucas and Haley looked at the door then back at each other.

"Brooke, come on. We know you're in there!" Rachel screamed.

"Maybe we should just go in, I mean John is at work." Mouth said.

With that in mind, Ryan grabbed the door knob and walked right in.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Rachel said as she spotted Haley and Lucas.

"Where's Brooke?" Ryan asked, worried.

"She's upstairs," Haley said.

Ryan rushed up stairs as Haley tried to stop him.

"She's asleep." Haley tried to tell him, but that didn't stop Ryan, who climbed the stairs.

Rachel looked at Mouth. "Oh God," Rachel rushed up the stairs as with Mouth.

Mouth looked back, "Stay here."

Ryan got to Brooke's door and slightly opened it. He could see Brooke under the covers in her bed. He was going to turn around and leave when he heard her whimpering.

He turned around and sat on the side of her.

She was crying in her sleep.

"Brooke," he whispered. "Brooke, baby."

Brooke bolted up and backed up against her head board once she saw Ryan sitting there.

Brooke was panicking and crying histerically as she tried to push Ryan away from her.

"Brooke, baby, it's okayy. I'm right here. It's gonna be okayy," Ryan tried to calm her down as she was getting farther away from him and moving more in the bed.

Brooke backed up to where she was on the other side of the bed. Ryan was now on his knees in the bed trying to get Brooke.

She finally curled her legs to her chest. She was crying hysterically and gasping for air. Ryan grabbed her and held her in his arms.

"I'm right here. Sh, it's okayy. I got you. I got you." Ryan said as he smoothed her hair.

Rachel and Mouth made their way up the stairs and looked into the room, where they saw Brooke gettig cradled back and forth by Ryan.

"Oh my God," Rachel said as she walked over to Brooke with tears in her eyes.

Brooke, whose head was on Ryan's forearm, grabbed a hold of Rachels arm for dear life.

Rachel kissed the top of her head, and ran her fingers through her hair. Rachel cried as she saw the sight of her friend.

Mouth was in such shock he didn't know what to do. He walked over and sat on the bed by Rachel, and hugged her as grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand.

After about 20 minutes later, Brooke fell asleep in Ryan's arms. He wanted her to stay like that but Rachel insisted that she be put in her bed. He didn't want to leave her but they had to go see what Haley and Lucas were doing there.

Rachel, Mouth, and Ryan walked down the stairs and met up in the kitchen with Lucas who was sitting on the side of Haley at the snack bar.

"Now, can you please tell me what you two are doing here," Rachel said with her hands on her hips.

Lucas looked at Haley, "We noticed Brooke was missing and we wanted to check up on her." Haley said.

"Why?" Mouth asked.

Rachel looked at him, surprised he said. Ryan still had his head down.

"What do you mean why?" Lucas asked.

"You know what I mean, Luke. I mean, you both treat her like crap after the scandel was out, and you knew that was a long time ago, before you and Nathan ever thought there was going to be a you and Nathan." Mouth said, directing towards Haley. "And they both have changed; they were too totally different people back then. I mean, hell, I'm surprised they each didn't have a sex tape out sooner."

"Besides the point, I mean she used to be your friend, and now, you treat her like she's nothing. Like she's just some washed up slut around school. She gave you a chance, and helped both of you." Mouth said, on the verge of tears.

Haley, who had tears in her eyes, looked at Lucas who had a depressing look on his face.

"I just... I just can't believe you. You treat her like an outcast, but then you have the nerve to come her?" Mouth said, pointing his finger to the floor.

Lucas was about to speak up, when he looked up and small a tiny figure at the stairs.

"Ryan," she said really quiet and raspy.

Ryan, who was in deep thought the whole time, looked up and turned around. He ran to the middle of the stairs where Brooke was.

"Yeah, baby. I'm right here." He said cupping the left side of her face. He made sure not to touch the bruise that formed.

"Can- Can you, Can you stay with me, please." Brooke said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, baby. Whatever you need," Ryan told her as they went back upstairs.

Rachel turned back to Lucas and Haley, "You have to go."

"I'm not leaving her." Lucas said, firmly.

"Look, Lucas," Rachel said stepping closer to him, "What makes you think Brooke would want you here? I mean, over the last few weeks we were the only ones who were there for her. You're the ones who treated her like she was…" Rachel trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"A slut" Mouth finished, with his hands in his pockets and head down.

Rachel turned and looked at Mouth then back to Lucas, "Yes, a slut, when you know that's not true. Now I think it's time for you both to leave."

Lucas and Haley looked at each other and, taking in Rachel's words, decided to go.

Once they were out the door, Rachel shut the door behind them and sighed. Mouth came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Rachel turned around and hugged Mouth. Tears had wheld up in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.

"What do we do, Mouth," Rachel asked, still hugging him.

Mouth shook his head a little, "I don't know." He pulled away from Rachel, "It's up to, Brooke."

They both turned their head to up the stairs, where Ryan was with Brooke.

Ryan was sitting in bed with Brooke. Brooke was in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she clung to his shirt and cried on his shoulder. Ryan shroked her hair and rubbed circles on her back. After about an hour, Brooke had calmed down. She stopped crying and was just resting in Ryan's arms.

Ryan, who had no clue as to what could have happened, spoke, "Brooke, baby? What happened?"

Brooke didn't answer at first. That night just came spilling back to her; John pinning her on the ground, her screams; John ripping her clothes and taking whatever innocence she had left in her.

Brooke started to panic. Her heart was raising and she started crying hysterically. Ryan tried calming her down, "Brooke, Brooke, it's okayy. Calm down, calm down."

Brooke didn't calm down.

Ryan wrapped his arms around her, wanting her to stop, to be okayy.

Brooke still cried but somehow relaxed in her his embrace.

"It's okayy, hunny. You don't have to talk," Ryan said, soothing her.

Brooke finally fell asleep and Ryan laid her down. After he tucked her in, he made his way downstairs to see if Mouth and Rachel were still there. He looked around the house, and didn't see Haley or Lucas anywhere so he assumed they had left.

He went look in the living room and saw that Rachel and Mouth were sitting on the couch.

He sat down beside them.

"How is she?" they both asked.

Ryan sighed, "Honestly, I don't know. I've never seen her like this."

Rachel shook her head, "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, she's not talking and when I ask her to, she panics." Ryan said, thinking about earlier.

"John?" Mouth asked.

"I tell you what, if it was him, he better think twice about coming home tonight," Ryan said as his knuckles turned white.

"I just wish she would tell us," Rachel said, hoplessly.

"Yeah, but you know, Brooke; tough as a, a," Mouth said, trying to think of a word.

"It's okayy, Mouth. We know," Rachel said, rubbing her hand back and forth on his leg reassuringly. Mouth was so lost, he couldn't think straight.

"So what do we do?" Mouth asked.

"I think we just have to wait for her to tell us. If we pressure her, she'll just break down again." Ryan said, thinking.

"Ryan, I don't want her to stay here," Rachel said, pleading.

"I know. She's coming with me," Ryan said getting up of the couch. Rachel followed.

They made their way up stairs into Brooke's room. Ryan opened the door slowly and he and Rachel walked in. Rachel went into Brooke's closet to get her bags, and started packing her clothes and things she needed.

Ryan sat on the bed on the side of Brooke, who was still sleeping. He put one hand on the side of her arm and stroked her cheek with the other, "Brooke, hunny? Sweetie, come one."

Brooke slowly opened her eyes, "Ryan?" she whispered.

Ryan smiled, "Yeah, baby. Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

Ryan put one arm under her legs and the othe arm around her back. Brooke laid her head on Ryan's shoulder and went back to sleep; her arm lay flimsy around Ryan's neck.

Rachel and Ryan made their way back down stairs while Mouth was driving. Ryan stayed in the back seat with Brooke on his lap. Mouth drove Rachel home and then drove to Ryan's house.

Ryan got out slowly with Brooke in his arms.

"I'll call later to see how everything is." Mouth said, leaning over the seat.

Ryan shook his head, "I'll call if there's any news."

Mouth shook his head and drove home.

Ryan carried Brooke up to his room. His mother wasn't home yet, so he and Brooke had some time to themselves.

Ryan made it up to his room and laid Brooke down on his bed. He closed the curtains, and cut off the lamps. He tucked her in under the covers and was about to leave when,

"Ryan?" Brooke's small, tired voice spoke.

Ryan turned around, "Yeah, baby, I'm here."

"Please don't leave me," she pleaded.

Ryan smiled, "I would never dream of it." he made his way on the other side of the bed and climbed in under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her waist, but instead of just going to sleep, he watched. He had no idea what could have happened to his beautiful, strong, loving, girlfriend. He was in for a rude awakening.

**Chapter 11:**

Ryan eventually fell asleep. When they woke up, it was night time. Ryan woke up to find that Brooke was sitting on the bed with her legs up to her chest with the covers around her.

"Heyy," he said, sitting up and facing her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," was all she said when really she hadn't.

"Brooke, baby, what happened? I know it must be hard for you to tell me, but I need to know. What happened?" Ryan said as he rubbed his hand on her cheek.

Brooke looked at him with so much saddness in her eyes and then looked down. Tears were welding in her eyes, but she knew she had to tell someone. If anyone, she knew she had to tell Ryan.

"I was… I was coming back… from your house. I went take a shower when I got home, and when I got out I fell asleep," Brooke started, looking at Ryan, with tears threatening to fall.

"When I woke up, I noticed it was late and so I went downstairs and John was there, sitting on the couch. I went watch TV with him," she paused. "He… he came onto me and I pushed him away, but he didn't stop," Brooke was bawling at this point. "He hit me and then got me up to my room and he… he… he forced himself on me." Brooke finished sobbing.

Ryan was in complete shock and couldn't believe it. Well he could but he didn't want to believe it. "Brooke, did he…did he ra-" Ryan was cut off

"He raped me!" Brooke finished, sobbing.

Ryan pulled her in his arms and let her cry. He had one had around her neck and the other on the back of her head. Brooke was grabbing onto his arm as she sobbed into it.

Ryan pulled her back, "I'll kill him," he said as he went to get up.

"No, please, don't. Just stay with me," Brooke pleaded. "I need you."

Ryan sat back down and cupped her face, "Okayy, I'm right here. I won't leave you."

Ryan stared at the broken girl in front of him. She grabbed onto his wrists, still crying and moved closer to his chest. Ryan lay down with Brooke on the side of him. She cried for what seemed like hours then finally drifted to sleep.

Ryan, on the other hand, couldn't. He just kept thinking about that image of John on top of her, hurting her, raping her. Tears slid down his face as the image replayed in his head.

Brooke slowly woke up and turned to face Ryan, "Heyy, what's the matter?" she asked, lightly.

Ryan looked at her, "I'm so sorry, Brooke. I should have been there, I should have stopped him," he cried.

Brooke sat up, "No, hunny. This is not your fault, you had no idea," Brooke said reassuring as tears fell from her eyes as well. She wiped his tears and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him for dear life. When they both calmed down, they laid back on the bed and just stared at each other.

"I love your eyes," Ryan said smiling. He smoothed her cheek with his thumb, being careful not to hit her bruise.

Brooke smiled, "I love your little mole…right, there," she said as she pointed to his mole right on the side of his mouth.

Ryan laughed, "Very funny."

Brooke laughed, "I'm serious. It's very cute and unique. You never see that in guys. Ecspecially hott ones," Brooke smirked.

Ryan looked at her and moved closer to her, but stopped himself. She couldn't take on that right now.

"What?" Brooke asked, confused in the way Ryan's mood and attitude switched.

"It's just… it's so hard trying not to kiss you right now, but I know you can't." Ryan said.

Brooke looked down, "Try me."

Ryan looked at her and scooted closer to her. He slowly and lightly placed his lips on hers.

Brooke adjusted to his lips on hers but didn't pull back. She knew Ryan would never hurt her. She knew he was nothing like John. Brooke pulled back and smiled. "I missed you."

Ryan had a grin on his face, "You have no idea," he said, and went into for another kiss.

Brooke laughed and made the kiss more long and sweet.

Ryan pulled back, "I love your laugh."

Brooke smiled and laughed.

Then Ryan laughed.

"You know what I love?" Brooke asked.

"What?" asked Ryan, still smiling.

"Your lips," she said as she moved in and placed her lips on his.

Ryan broke away, "You know what I love?"

"What?" Brooke asked, laughing.

"Everything about you," Ryan smiled.

Brooke looked at him, and smiled. She kissed him once more.

"I hate to be a mood killer, but, Brooke you can't go back there." Ryan said, as his smile went away.

"Ryan-" Brooke started to argue.

"You can't honestly tell me you were thinking about going back there?" Ryan asked a little hurt.

"He's gonna know something's up." Brooke stated.

"If you go, I'll kill him." Ryan said, surely.

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"You're the one thing that is keeping me from killing him because you're with me." Ryan said.

Brooke nodded her head, "What about my stuff?" she asked.

"We'll get it another day, but not anytime soon." Ryan said, pulling her into his arms.

Brooke relaxed and smiled in his arms.

"What are we going to do about school?" Ryan asked.

"We have to go." Brooke said, with eyes closed.

"Babe, you can't go." Ryan said, lightly.

"Why? I can't just stay here forever." Brooke said.

"Okayy, then I guess we have school tomorrow." Ryan said, closing his eyes.

Brooke smiled and then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

During the night, Brooke woke up many times in a cold sweat and screaming.

The next morning Brooke and Ryan got dressed and was ready for school. Brooke was wearing a long sleeve navy blue shirt, with loose fitting pants. Her hair was straight and down, and she put on as much make up as she could to try and cover up the bruises but on some, you could still see. She out on her sun glasses and went down stairs.

Ryan turned around and saw her, "Brooke, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Brooke shook her head slowly.

"All right," Ryan said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Mom, we're leaving!" Ryan yelled.

"Okayy!" Ryan's mother scram back.

They headed to school.

They got to school 10 minutes later. Brooke walked out with her bag on her side and her arms wrapped around her stomach.

Ryan rounded his car and walked up on the side of Brooke. They made their way into the hall.

"I'll see you in first period," Ryan told her and gave her a small peck on the lips and rounded the hall to go to his locker.

Brooke smiled and turned to open her locker.

"Brooke," a voice said.

"Whatta ya want, Lucas?" Brooke asked, as she was putting books away.

"I wanted to see how you were?" Lucas said, rememebering how he found her.

"Fine," Brooke gave him a little shy smile hoping he would just leave it at that.

But he didn't.

"Brooke, what ever happened to you was not fine," Lucas said walking on the side of her.

"Lucas, I'm fine, okayy?" Brooke told him and walked into first hour.

"Brooke-" Lucas tried to talk to her but couldn't when she walked into first period.

Brooke walked to her seat without talking or even looking at anyone. She took her seat and placed her books up against her chest as she slumped down in her chair. All eyes were on her, including Rachel and Mouth's.

Lucas was standing in the doorway of the class room, wondering how he could possibly talk to Brooke and get a direct explanation.

"Ah, Mr. Scott, thinking about joining my class this morning?" the teacher said as he was going to enter the class but Lucas was in the way.

Lucas smiled at him, "Might as well," and walked into the class and took his seat.

Just as the teacher was about to shut the door, Ryan walked in with his books in hand. He rushed in and sat right on the side of Brooke.

Brooke turned her head and gave him a small, shy smile.

Ryan looked at her, he couldnt possibly imagine how she dealing with all this; how she must be feeling. But yet, she came here. She was really amazing. Ryan turned his attention back to the teacher before Brooke caught him staring.

"Okayy, class today we are going to start on a book." The teacher began.

"What book?" Of course, Lucas had to ask.

"To Kill A Mocking Bird," the teacher answered.

Brooke looked up out of her daze, _"Oh God," _she thought. She knew what the book was about. She heard of it before. That was all she could think about.

"Who has ever heard of it?" the teacher asked with his hands on his desk.

Brooke thought of only that one word. _Rape._

A couple students raised their hands. "How many of you actually read it?" the teacher asked again.

All the memories came flooding back to Brooke as if it had just happened the night before. She shut her eyes tight trying to get them out her head.

Lucas raised his hand along with a couple more students. "Now can anyone tell me what it is about?" the teacher asked once more.

Brooke was panicking. The images were becoming real. She could feel John's hands roam her body like he did that night, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, the pain she felt all over her body as he took advantage of her and left his mark on her. She had to get out.

"Well it's about this family and basically their dad tries to defend a guy who is innocent but everyone thinks he's guilty," Mouth answered.

"And what was that man accused of?" the teacher asked as he made his way behind his desk.

"Rape," Mouth finished.

That was that. Brooke's eyes flew open and she rushed out the door with her head down.

"Ms. Davis!" the teacher called out.

Ryan stood up to go after her, but the teacher told him no.

"Not you, Ryan. Haley you know Brooke. Go after her." The teacher demanded.

Haley went to stand up and go, but Rachel butted in, "Mr. Charles, I'm sorry to say but I think I should go. I've been more of a friend to her lately then she has been."

"Come on, Rachel," Haley pleaded.

"Fine, you both go," he said as he sat down.

Haley and Rachel both got up and walked out the class. They walked down the hall and went check in the bathroom. When they entered the girls' room, they heard a girl crying.

"Brooke?" Haley asked.

They saw legs sprawled out on the floor under a stall. They heard the sound of her cries and gagging.

They pushed open the stall door and saw Brooke sitting on the ground with her head in the toilet.

Rachel reached and grabbed Brooke's hair as she puked. When she was done, Brooke collapsed in Rachel's arms and cried. Haley rubbed Brooke's. When Brooke calmed down, Rachel pulled apart from the hug and looked at Brooke, "Hunny, what happened."

Brooke's eyes started welding up with tears again.

"Was it John?" Rachel asked.

Brooke shook her head yess.

"Brooke, did he do something to you?" Haley asked, concerned and scared to hear the answer.

Brooke shook her head again as tears fell from her eyes.

"Did he... did he ra-" Rachel tried to ask but couldn't finish her sentence.

Brooke shook her head yess and started sobbing again.

A tear fell from Rachel's eye as she was in shock.

Haley was stunned and wrapped her arms around Brooke tightly as she cried.

"It's going to be okayy, Brooke. We're here for you." Haley said as she rocked Brooke back and forth.

"You can't stay there," Rachel finally said.

"I'm staying with Jake." Brooke said her head on Haley's chest.

"As long as you're not there. Brooke, you have to go to the police," Haley said.

Brooke bolted up, "No, Haley I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Rachel asked, shocked Brooke didn't want to report this.

"It would do no good. He has money, Rachel. What? He'd spend the night in jail? The minute he gets out, he would come looking for me and it would just make things worse. "Brooke said.

_She had a point_, Rahchel thought.

"What do we do?" Haley asked.

"We don't do anything. This is my problem." Brooke said getting up.

"Brooke, come on we're your friends. We want to help you." Haley said as they got up from the floor.

"Who are we kidding, Haley? The cheerleader and the tutor; friends?" Brooke snickered a laugh. "You knew it could never work and you were right because look at us now. You say you're my friend. Where were you when I needed you, when I wanted to talk to you, when I needed someone. Where you there? No, you cut me out because I was a friend, but you forgave Nathan because he was your husband. " Brooke finished, with anger, sadness, and hurt in her voice as tears fell once more.

"But I'm here now," Haley said, stepping closer.

"It's too later for that now," Brooke said, as she opened the door and flew out, leaving Rachel and Haley stunned and heartbroken.

**Chapter 12**

It was lunch time and Brooke was yet to be found. Rachel and Mouth were already sitting at their usual table, making small conversation and looking around to see where Brooke was.

Ryan walked over to them and was about to sit down when he saw Brooke. Her arms hugged her stomach as she looked down as she walked.

Ryan set his booksack down and rushed over to Brooke. He immediately hugged her and held her tight. He then felt arms around his side.

He pulled Brooke back and looked at her. He could tell she had been crying, "Are you okayy?"

Brooke shook her head and gave him a small smile and they moved toward the table.

Ryan and Brooke made their way back to their table, when Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan walked out. Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan had all sat down at their table, talking about something that wasn't important to Haley. She stood their and stared at er former best friend. You could tell from a mile away Brooke wasn't herself; she had sadness, sorrow, and pain in her eyes even when she put up a front. If you knew the real Brooke, you knew she was hiding behind a mask.

Peyton stopped laughing and looked up at Haley, who was still standing and looking at Brooke, "Haley?" she asked.

Haley didn't even look in Peyton's direction. Instead she walked straight to Brooke and them's table, "Is this seat taken?" she asked, mostly at Brooke.

Rachel looked at Brooke for approval.

Brooke had stopped smiling as her head was rested on her hand and looked up at Haley, "It is now," she smiled.

Rachel looked back at Haley, and then moved her booksack and Haley sat down.

All eyes were on that table. Lucas, who had his back turned towards them, turned around and smiled. Nathan looked confused, as always, and Peyton looked mad. "What the hell?" she asked.

The bell rang and everyone got up and went into 5th period.

"Great! P.E. This should be funn," Rachel said as she gathered her books. "See you in there?" she asked Brooke.

Brooke shook her head.

"Hey, Brooke? Can we talk?" Haley asked, lightly grabbing her arm.

Brooke stayed back.

"I'm sorry. You were right about everything and I was such a bitch and I should have never treated you like that. Forgiving Nathan and not you? I don't know what I was thinking. I mean-"

"Haley," Brooke said, lightly.

"I know he's my husband but you're my best friend and I shouldn't have just abandoned you like that, ecspecially in a time like this when you need me-" Haley stopped talking when Brooke suddenly hugged her.

"It's okayy," Brooke said, smiling.

Haley smield but pulled Brooke apart, "But it's not. I treated you so badly when you didn't even deserve that. I mean it was in the past, so I should have let it go."

Brooke smiled and shook her, "Well for you it was the first time hearing about it, and I get it. I really do. But, like you said, it's in the past. We just have to move on. I just wish others could," Brooke said as she looked down.

Haley looked at Brooke, "How do I fix this?"

Brooke looped her arm with Haley's, "Well, I guess you'll just have to make up for lost time." She smiled.

They made their way to P.E.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

All the girls came out of the locker room and saw all the guys practicing basketball.

"Allright, listen up! Everyone in here give me 5 laps around the gym," Whitey ordered the students, "except for you, Ms. Davis. You meet me in my office." Whitey pointed to her.

Brooke looked at Rachel and Haley, and then looked to Ryan who had the same expression on his face as Brooke's.

Brooke walked to Whitey's office as slowly as she could. She took a seat and waited for Coach Whitey to walk in.

"Now Ms. Davis," Brooke jumped at the sound of Whitey coming in and shutting the door, "Sorry to scare you. Ms. Davis, are you feeling okayy?" Coach asked her, once he was sitting down and facing her.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "I'm fine, Coach." She said, her voice hoarse.

"That's not what it looks like to me," Coach said. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Coach asked, his narrowed at her like he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

Brooke shook her head, "No, sir."

"How's the home life, Brooke?" Whitey asked.

Brooke froze. Just the sound of _home _made her stomach turn. It wasn't her home anymore. Her home was taken away. The one place she thought she loved, she could escape, she could hide away from, her lively hood. It was gone. It was taken from her. Her world that she once cherished was replaced with pain, sadness, remorse, resentment, horror, and emptyness. She thought of John, what he done to her. Her eyes filled with tears, and she suddenly couldn't breathe. She was gasping for air, but it felt like her lungs were about to collapse. She grabbed her throat, stomach as if she was going to hurl. She paniced.

"Brooke," Coach Whitey got up and made his way over to her. But before Whitey could get to Brooke, she already stood up, and took off out the door. "Brooke!" Whitey called after her.

Brooke stormed out of the locker room. She was running. Her tears clouded her sight. She ran into the gym and smacked into Ryan.

Ryan was on his 5th lap, when Brooke ran into him, and bumped him.

"Brooke?" he asked. "Baby, baby, baby, calm down, okayy? Shhhh, it's okayy. I'm here." Ryan said, as he smoother out her hair and put his arm protectively around her back.

"Rachel, tell Coach I'm taking Brooke home," Ryan called out.

All eyes were on them. Lucas and Nathan were beside each other and stared at Brooke. They knew something was up with Brooke. For her to cry, in front of people, was definatly not her. It scared them. What could possibly that bad?

Ryan and Brooke walked out of the gym. They got to Ryan's car and Brooke pulled her legs up to her chest and stared out the window until they got to Ryan's house. Ryan got out the car and walked over to Brooke's side of the door and opened it. He grabbed Brooke's hands and helped her out of the car. They went up to his room and Brooke crawled into his bed.

Ryan sat down beside her and stroked the side of her face. "Babe, what happened?"

Brooke looked at him with tears in her eyes, but they did not fall. Ryan moved closer to her to where, he was on the side of her and wrapped his arms around her. She fell into his embrace and cried on his shirt as she told him what happened. When Brooke calmed down, and stopped crying, she broke apart from Ryan's grasp and looked at him with a grave face.

"What?" Ryan asked, worried.

Brooke looked down, "I have to go back," she whispered.

Ryan laughed, "You're joking, right?"

"Ryan, I have to. He's going to be looking for me and there's no telling what he thinks now," Brooke said, calmly.

"Brooke, look at what he's done to you!" Ryan said standing up from the bed.

"I can't hide out here forever. I have to go," Brooke tried to reason.

"I don't want him hurting you. Again," Ryan said, scarred.

"I promise to call," Brooke said, grabbing his hands. "That's what today was about. Whitey asked how my life was at home," Brooke looked down as if ashamed.

Ryan looked at her and squeezed her hands. He pushed himself up and ave her a deep kiss on the forehead. He looked at her and gave a her a long kiss on the lips. She needed that.

Ryan drove her to her house and walked her to the front door.

"You call me if anything happens. No matter what time it is," Ryan said narrowing his gaze.

Brooke shook her head and looked down.

"Heyy," Ryan whispered, and placed his finger under her chin so she could look at him as he slowly bent down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. He hugged her tighty and then took off. Brooke didn't walk in until after Ryan was out of sight.

She faced the door in front of her and took a deep breath and let it out. She placed her hand on the cold, metal doorknob and turned it. She had no idea what was in store for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXx

Brooke walked in and slowly and quietly shut the door behind her. It didn't make a noise. Brooke didn't hear anything except the quiet mumbles coming from the TV in the living room.

"Where the hell have you been!" John scram from the top of the stairs.

Brooke gasped. She couldn't find her words as John hurried down the stairs towards her.

"John I-" Brooke was interrupted by John's hand hitting her cheek.

Brooke fell to the ground cupping her face.

John looked at her on the ground and stepped closer to her. He bent down and grabbed a full hand of hair and picked her up. "You're gone for almost a week and you never tell me anything?" John screamed in her face. He held her back with his hand still gripping her hair. He cocked back and punched Brooke in the face. Brooke fell to the ground.

"Please, stop." She whispered and pleaded as she sobbed.

John bent down, "Stop? Stop? You want me to stop?" he asked. He got up and looked at her helpless body on the ground. He chuckled and then kicked her in the ribs.

Brooke cluched her stomach and curled up.

"That's it! Get up!" John grabbed her by the hair again. This time, he yanked her up the stairs, kicked open the door, and threw her into her room.

Brooke slid across the carpet on her side, making her skin burn. She tried to crawl but slide back down from John grabbing her foot. He was kneeling on both knees as he tried to get his belt free form his pants. Once his belt was free, he pulled down Brooke's sweat pants, exposing her bare naked butt.

"You need to be punished for disobeying me!" John scram as he cocked back and made big, deep, red gashes onto Brooke's skin.

Brooke scram out in pain and tried to flip over, but John was too powerful. He pinned her down with his knees on each of her side thighs.

Brooke bit her lip to the point where it bled. She could taste the liquid spill into her mouth. She scram out in pain as John whipped and whipped until she couldn't feel it anymore.

When John stopped the whipping, she thought he was done; but he wasn't.

John threw his belt in the hall. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them all the way down.

Brooke couldn't move, she tried to roll over, but realized it hurt too much. She tried once more and was successful, but once her butt hit the floor again, she'd wished she hadnt't. Her back burned and ached with pain. When she opened her eyes, she knew what was about to happen. The minute he was on top of her, she tried to fight him off. She kicked but he wouldn't budge. She scram out in horror and in pain. John covered her mouth with his hand, but Brooke bit his finger peircing the skin and making him bleed.

"You bitch!" John scram as he slapped Brooke across the face, sending her head flying to the side.

Brooke slowly turned her head back to John; she put her hands up, trying to push him off of her. It didn't work; he slammed her wrists on the ground and pinned her down. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. All she could do was cry. John entered her forcefully and with every thrust, hurt her more and more each time. Brooke cried out, but John only lowered his head in the crook of Brooke's neck and bit her skin; making a big, red, soon to be purple, blue bruise. That was that; he marked her. John finished and got of of Brooke.

"Thanks, sweetheart," John said, as he stood up and went in his room.

Brooke laid there. Still. She couldn't move. It hurt too much to move. When she finally got the strength, she slowly crawled her way until she reached the side of her bed. She tried to grip the comforter to pull herself up, but it didn't work. When she fell back on the floor, she stayed there this time. She couldn't move anymore. She closed her eyes, letting the pain take over her body that was aching. She didn't sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Ryan woke up the next morning and immediately checked his phone. He figured everything was okayy since he didn't get a call from Brooke. Even without the call, he still felt unsure. He knew something had to be up. John wouldn't let her go for nothing. Ryan decided to miss school today.

"Ryan, get dressed for school," Ryan's mother called.

"Damn it," he said to himself. He knew when his mother told him, he had to obey her.

"_Fine, but if she's not there, for lunch I'm going over." _Ryan thought surely.

Ryan got to school and met up with Rachel and Mouth in 1st period.

"Have you seen, Brooke?" asked Mouth, worried.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing?" Ryan said, standing up bu his desk.

Rachel and Mouth looked at each other with scarred looks.

"Oh no," Rachel said, quietly.

Ryan's face dropped. He knew what that meant. He turned around and almost flew out the door when the teacher walked into class, "Ah, Mr. Ryan, leaving so soon?"

Ryan knew he couldn't get out of this, "Please, I have to go."

"Well, you already made you presense in my class, so I think you have to stay," the teacher told him as he motioned his arm to Ryan's seat.

Ryan was about to just walk out, but didn't want to make a scene, considering what happened yesterday at P.E. From what he heard, everyone was talking about it. He took his seat and counted the minutes until lunch. It was going to be a long day.

Lucas was really worried about Brooke. She hadn't talked to him about anything and he was really getting scarred. He decided that next hour, he was going to skip and go see Brooke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 10:00 when Brooke heard a knock on the door. She flinched; What if it's John? What if he came back? But then Brooke realized he would have used his key or just walked in if that was him. Brooke didn't get up. She didn't want to. She tought whoever was there would eventually go away. But she never heard the door, close.

Lucas looked around the house. Since the door was open, he just walked in. He looked around the room. Everything seemed okayy.

"Brooke?" he called.

No answer.

He made his way up stairs and stood in front of Brooke's door. He barely touched it as it started to open. It was dark, and the only light showing was the light coming in from the window curtains. Lucas looked around. He could see something by the bed. The light only showed a piece of something, like a leg. Then he realised it must have been Brooke.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked as he rushed into the room.

He went to her side and put her head in his lap.

Brooke didn't know what was going on. She felt her upper body being lifted. When she was able to gain consiousness and register what was going on, she panicked. In the blink of an eye, Brooke got out of Lucas' grasp and moved away from him.

"Brooke, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you," Lucas tried, scooting more close to her. But this only caused her to scoot away and whimper.

"Brooke, it's Lucas," Lucas said, staying in his place.

Brooke stopped. She didn't know what to do. She was in the niddle of the room, as she pulled her legs into her chest and rocked back and forth.

Lucas didn't know what to do. He never seen Brooke like this, so scarred, so hurt, so…broken. He didn't know if he should try again or if he should just let her be. He went on his instincts. He slowly scooted over to where Brooke was and put his hand on her arm. She didn't pull away.

Lucas took this as a good sign and wrapped his arms around her. They sat their like that for a good while, Brooke in Lucas' arms, crying as he had his arms wrapped protectively around Brooke's back.

Brooke broke away from Lucas' grasp, "Why are you here?" she asked.

Lucas held her in his arms and stared at her tear stained face. He pushed her bangs out of her face and said, "Because I know you, Brooke. And I know something's been going on, even if you won't tell me. I just had to make sure you were okayy, with you missing school and all."

Brooke smiled, she was happy to know that Lucas still cared.

Lucas looked down, "What?" asked Brooke.

"I'm really sorry, Brooke. I know I haven't been that great of a friend, but I never did stop caring for you. I should have never abandoned you the way I did. I'm so sorry," Lucas apologized.

Brooke pressed her head up against Lucas', "Thank you."

They both smiled.

"Brooke, what happened?" Lucas asked.

Brooke's smiled faded and she looked away; tears filling her eyes.

"Heyy," Lucas said lightly, as he pulled her face back towards his.

"I can't tell you," Brooke said with her head down. "Too many people already know."

"Who are these people?" Lucas asked, unaware.

"Ryan, Rachel, Haley, Mou-" Brooke went to finish but was interrupted.

"Haley? You told Haley?" Lucas asked a little hurt.

"She sort have found out," Brooke said, quietly.

"Brooke, you know you can tell me anything." Lucas said, looking down trying to see Brooke's eyes.

"But I can't." she said, eyes falling from her eyes.

"Come here," Lucas pulled her into his arms as she cried.

There was a knock on the door.

Brooke jumped. _What if it's John? He can't know Lucas is here._ Brooke started to panic.

Lucas noticed the way she flinched when she heard a knock on the door and the way her breaths were more rapid and short.

"It's okayy, I'll get it." Lucas said trying to calm her down as he got up and went to the door.

"Lucas, no, please!" Brooke cried, grabbing onto his arm.

Lucas could see the desperationa and scardness in her eyes. "It's alright; I'm just going to see who it is." Lucas reassured her as he left.

Brooke's hand fell to the floor. She wept and scooted back until she was up against the bed end of the bed.

Lucas made his way down the stairs, and looked through the peep hole.

It was Ryan.

Lucas went upstairs to tell Brooke. When he went in, he found her head rested on her arms as her legs were up against her chest. He could hear her weeps.

Lucas kneeled down beside her. It's gonna be okayy, Brooke. It's just, Ryan." Lucas told her. He really hoped Brooke didn't want to see him because that meant Lucas could get more time with Brooke.

Brooke picked up her head, "Ryan? I can't… he can't," Brooke started to panic again. She didn't want Ryan seeing her this way. There's no telling what he'll do to John.

"Heyy, come on, it's okayy. Why don't we get you into bed?" Lucas said as he helped Brooke up.

"Ahh," Brooke whimpered. Everything hurt on her body; her legs, her arms, her stomach, her butt.

"What?" Lucas asked and he went to cut on the light.

"No, Lucas! Don't!" Brooke screamed. But it was too late. The light flickered on and Lucas could see everything. To say that his eyes popped out of his skull, was an understatement.

Brooke's hands flew to her eyes as she wasn't yet adjusted with the light.

"Oh my- Brooke, what happed to you?" Lucas made his way over to Brooke. He could see through her shirt, the blood that had formed on her stomach, legs, and for some reason butt.

Lucas pulled out her pants just enough to see the big, dark red, deep gashes made onto her butt.

"Brooke, who did this to you?" Lucas said rather angry, than sorrow.

Brooke slowly turned around, "I can't do this right now, Luke."

Then he saw her face. He had only seen a little of her face from the light in the window when they were sitting on the floor. But now, now that her face is in full view, he could see everything. He was beyond shocked, and angry at the same time.

"Please, Luke," Brooke begged as she looked down, "I can't."

Lucas unclenched his fists and went back to turn off the light. He helped Brooke into bed covered her up. He went back down stairs and opened the door to find Ryan still waiting, hitting the door bell.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"I was checking up on, Brooke." Lucas asked as he opened the door to let him in.

"Where is she? Is she okayy?" Ryan asked, as he was going to make his way upstairs.

"She's in her room," was all Lucas could say before Ryan bolted up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this time of day it was P.E.

Peyton and Haley walked in the double doors of the gym. They saw Rachel talking to Bevin and some of the girls on the squad.

"Typical," Peyton sneered.

Haley looked at her as the sat down in the blechers, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just without, Brooke here Rachel tried to scrounch up anybody she can." Peyton said as she watched Rachel laugh with the othe girls.

"You know what, Peyton you might want to keep your mouth shut about things you don't know." Haley defended.

"So now you're sticking up for her? I thought you hated her?" Peyton asked confused. "Speaking of what was with you going sit with them for lunch the other day?"

"Them?" Haley snickered, "You know, Peyton they actually used to be your friend. You remember what friends are, right?" Haley said as she gathered her things and went talk to Rachel.

Peyton just sat there, stunned about Haley's out burst.

"Haley Scott and Rachel Gattina; my office now," Coach Whitey ordered.

Haley and Rachel shared a glance before they walked into Coach's office.

"What's up, Coach," Haley asked as she took a seat.

"I need to have a word with you two about, Brooke. Seeing as though you two who have the closest with her lately, I figured you might want to tell me what's going on." Whitey asked, eyebrows raised, and hands folded together.

Rachel and Haley looked at each other, not sure if they should spill, or give Brooke her privacy.

"Coach, it's not really our place to say," Rachel finally spoke up.

"I understand that, but seeing as if I'm the only teacher who actually gives a damn about my students, I really need to know," Coach said as nicely as possible.

They were both silent.

"Now all of a sudden you're not so chatty, today?" Coach said, irrated, "Fine. Detention for the both of you."

"What? Coach that's not far," Haley protested.

"Hales, it's really not that bad," Rachel said, but then glanced at Coach Whitey who had a very unpleasant look on his face.

"Did you want to say something about it, Haley?" Coach asked.

Haley was about to speak but then closed her mouth, "No sir. What time is detention?" she smiled.

Coach's face dropped and was angry, "7:00."

"We'll be here," Rachel said smiling as she got up and walked out with Haley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryan walked into Brooke's room and was about to cut on the light when he heard a small voice say, "Don't turn on the light."

Ryan shut the door and walked over to her. He sat on the end of the bed. "Hi, baby. Are you okayy?" he asked as he smoothed the side of her cheek.

Brooke sat up and immediately wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck. She was in so much pain, from moving that fast, but she didn't care. She needed his touch, she needed to feel his big, strong, protective arms around her; feeling safe in his grasp. She burried her face in the crook of his neck, and let the tears fall.

Ryan held her close to him and squeezed her tight, rubbing her back up and down. When he heard and felt the tears fall from Brooke's eyes, he knew something happened last night. Ryan smoothed out her hair, and kissed her temples. The thought of John putting his hands on his girl, his Brooke, made him clench and water at the same time.

"Ah," Brooke flinched.

"What," Ryan pulled back and noticed Brooke was rubbing her side. "Let me see." Ryan asked.

"Ryan," Brooke protested, as tears finished falling from her eyes.

Ryan looked at her with pleading eyes. He had to see.

Brooke let her hand fall to the bed and Ryan lifted up her shirt.

"Oh my god," Ryan said out loud. All along her side, her skin was red from when Brooke slid across the carpet. Ryan ifted up her shirt more and saw the black and blue bruises all over body. He noticed a gash that was coming from her pants line. He pulled it out a little to see all the gashes. A tear slid down his face, as he could imagine what hell she had to go through. Brooke turned around to Ryan crying. He pulled her into his body, wanting to feel her, wanting nothing to hurt her every again, wanting to protective, something he felt he failed to do. Brooke wrapped her arms around him tightly and let silent tears fall onto his long sleeved shirt. Ryan wiped his tears and looked back at Brooke, "I'll be right back." He kissed the top of her head and went back down stairs.

He found Lucas in the living room watching t.v.

"Lucas, I have propostition for you." Ryan suggested.

Lucas looked at him, "What kind?"

"We're getting Brooke out of here." Ryan said.

"I'm in." Lucas said, standing up.

"Great," Ryan told Lucas the plan and Lucas was all for it. They had to involve Nathan, but they knew that wouldn't be a problem. After they disscussed the plan, Ryan was walking back up the stairs when he heard Lucas, "Ryan?"

Ryan turned around. "It was John, wasn't it?" Lucas asked, knowing the answer, but wasn't sure how he would take it.

Ryan looked down, "Yeah, it was, John. But never again," Ryan said through clenched teeth.

Lucas nodded and went out the door. Ryan turned around and went back up the stairs to meet Brooke.

"Ryan?" Brooke's small voice said.

"Yeah, baby. I'm here," Ryan rushed over to her side of the bed and crawled in under the covers. He laid facing Brooke.

"I missed you," Brooke said.

"Not as much as I missed you," Ryan smiled.

"We are not playing this game," Brooke said.

Ryan laughed, "Why not?"

"Because you're gonna loose," Brooke smiled.

Ryan laughed, "I love to see that beautiful smile of yours. I don't get to see it enough."

Brooke looked at him, "You know what I love?"

"What?" Ryan smiled.

"You," she said, smiling.

Ryan smiled.

"I love you," Brooke said.

Ryan looked at her, "I love you too, beautiful."

Brooke smiled and gave Ryan a lingering kiss.

It wasn't until 10 minutes later; Brooke fell asleep in Ryan's arms.

**Chapter 13**

Brooke woke up to find that Ryan was gone, and it was getting dark outside. She looked around her room and then looked in the spot Ryan had occupied. There was a note. Brooke picked it up and read it.

"_If you read this, then I'm gone by now. We have a plan. I packed your bag. It's in your closet when you open the door," _Brooke looked up from the note to her closet door. She uncovered herself and rushed to the door. She flung it open to find her black, duffel bag packed.

She went back to the bed and picked up the note again.

"_Pack other things if I forgot anything. Other than that, at 7 we are coming get you. We will be parked outside your house, if you don't come out at 7, we're coming in." _

"We?" Brooke asked, but said it to herself.

"_Me, Lucas, and Nathan will be waiting for you. I Love you," _the note read.

Brooke set the note down and cocked her head back and sighed. She wondered how this night was going to turn out. She didn't want anybody she cared about getting hurt, but she packed the rest of her stuff, and put it in the closet. She walked to her door and opened it very quietly. She didn't know if John had come home yet. She glanced back at her beside table, at her clock, while she still held the door. It was 6:30. John was back. She could hear the T.V. blarring from his closed room. Brooke shut her door lightly and rushed to grab her phone. She texted Ryan saying I'm ready. All Brooke had to do now was wait. She checked everything and made sure she got all her clothes, and things she needed. She was set.

20 mintues later, Nathan pulled up.

"What do we do," Nathan asked, looking in the backseat where Ryan was sitting.

Ryan leaned closer to Nathan and Lucas, "Now, we wait until she walks out that door."

"And if she doesn't?" Nathan asked.

"We're going in," Lucas finished, determined.

Nathan sat back straight and had his focus on the red door.

Now all they do is wait.

It was now 7 and Brooke gathered her bags on her shoulder and opened the door quietly. Brooke had a confused face when she saw that John's door was now open. She ignored this and slowly made her way downstairs. She glanced all around the living room and kitchen as she made her way downstairs. Brooke set her bags down when she got in front of the door. She turned around to get her keys and put them in her bag. She had just opened the door, when it suddenly slammed shut.

Brooke whipped her head around and saw that John was standing right in front of her with his arm on the door.

"Going somewhere?" John asked, eyebrows raised.

"John, I was, I was just…" Brooke stuttered. "I was just."

"Thinking you could runaway?" John asked.

"No, I was just…" Brooke was interrupted by John's hand smacking her upside her cheek.

"Don't lie to me, bitch!" John scram as he grabbed Brooke by the shoulder and pushed her into the table that was up against the wall by the door. Brooke crashed into the wooden table, causing it to break along with a vase and glass key holder. John turned and locked the door.

Lucas and Nathan both looked at Ryan, knowing they all heard the loud clash, "Now!" Ryan scram, as they all rushed to open their doors. They all ran to the door, and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

Brooke picked up her head and saw that John was coming at her. She got up as fast as she could and ran in the living room. She didn't get far, because John tackled her causing them to crash onto the glass table. Brooke moaned and tried to get up, but a major amount of pain shot through her back.

"Brooke!" Nathan scram. They tried pushing and unlocking the door but it wouldn't move.

John started to slowly crawl over to Brooke, but Brooke started crawling away. John grabbed her foot, but as soon as Brooke realized he was consious again, she kicked him off. She was now on the side of the couch and went to stand up, but fell back down because John grabbed her foot again and brought her back down.

"No!" Brooke scram, kicking him.

She got free and crawled on her knees to get away from him. She was almost in the kitchen when John grabbed her anckle and pulled her to him. She was now facing John, as he tried to grab her hands, but Brooke kept kicking him. He finally gave up on her hands and pressed his thumbs into her thighs, causing her to scream out in pain.

After many tries, Ryan finally said, "Get back." He backed up and rammed the door, causing the door hengies to break. They rushed in and saw John grabbing Brooke by the hair and strattling her.

"Brooke!" Lucas, scram.

Ryan saw this and was furious.

"Ryan!" Brooke scram, tears rolling down her face as she tried grabbing John's hands to let her go.

Ryan charged at John tackling him to the ground and making him let go of Brooke. Brooke flew backwards and Lucas went over and picked her up.

Ryan punched John in the face and was kneeled over him. John blocked a punch and charged at Ryan, making him fall on his back. John was about to punch him, but something suddenly made him stop. He put his fist down and stood up.

Ryan had the gun in his hand, pointed at John's head.

"Lucas, Nate; bring Brooke to the car," Ryan told them, his back towards them.

Lucas did as he was told, but Nathan stayed behind.

Ryan looked at John with so much anger and disgust, "I should kill you where you stand."

John made a small chuckle, "What's stopping you?"

Ryan cocked the gun back unitl it clicked.

"Ryan, come on. We have to go. Brooke needs you," Nathan said, trying to reason with him. He didn't want Ryan doing anything he was going to regret, but by the looks of it, he knew he wouldn't regret it. Hell, Nathan wouldn't.

Ryan let the gun fall back to normal and put it down at his side. "I'll be seeing you."

"And I'll be waiting," John said, hands in his pockets.

Ryan turned and rushed out towards Brooke. Lucas was holding her as she cried into his shirt. When Lucas heard Ryan open the door, Brooke picked up her head and jumped into Ryan's arms.

"It's okayy, baby. I'm here, I'm here." Ryan told her as he hugged her tightly.

Nathan and Lucas got in the front seat and drove to Ryan's house.

In the back seat, Brooke was crying while Ryan examined her. She had scratches all over her legs and arms from the broken glass. Brooke sat back a little, "Ah," she winced.

"What," Ryan looked up from her leg.

Ryan could see Brooke was trying to reach her back but couldn't.

"Let me see," Ryan said, as Brooke turned around.

"Oh my-, Brooke, I need you to hold still; this might hurt for a moment," Ryan said, as he saw the big piece of glass sticking out of Brooke's lower back.

By now Lucas had turned around to see what had happened. He could see Brooke was in an excroushiating amount of pain, and it killed him. He reached out his hand for Brooke to hold. She saw his hand in the corner of her eye, and grabbed it tightly.

"On the count of 3; 1," he pulled it out a little, "2," some more, "3," Ryan yanked the whole thing out, causing Brooke to scream a little and let out a big sigh.

Lucas' hand was in so much pain, but he didn't say anything. He knew Brooke needed that.

Nathan pulled up to Ryan's house, and helped Brooke out the car.

Ryan stepped out the car, "The bags, we forgo-."

Lucas came around the car with the bags on each a shoulder. "I grabbed them when I walked out."

Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. And thanks for the help tonight." Ryan shook his hand and then hugged him.

"Anything for Brooke," Lucas said as he walked with Ryan to the door.

Nathan had carried Brooke all the way to the door. "Thanks, Nate."

"Please, Brooke. I'd do anything for you." Nathan said, still holding Brooke as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I Love you, you know that?" Brooke told him.

Nathan looked at her, "I Love you too, Brooke. Now, we'll be back here to check up on you."

Brooke shook her head. Ryan and Lucas met with Nathan and he handed Brooke to him.

"Thanks again guys," Ryan said as he grabbed Brooke.

"Always." They both said and they left.

Ryan opened the door and let Brooke's bags slip off his shoulder. He carried Brooke up the stairs into his room. He gently laid her on the bed. He went to turn away, but Brooke grabbed his arm, "Don't leave me," she whispered, sleepily.

"I could never leave you," Ryan said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm just going get the rest of your things. I'll be right back."

Brooke let go of his arm, and nodded.

"I love you," he said as he stood up.

Brooke gave him a small smile with eyes still closed, "I love you," she said back.

Ryan smiled and made his way downstairs. Just as he got off the last step, Ryan's mother came walking through the door.

"Heyy, hunny," she paused as she saw the bags at the door, "Going somewhere?" she asked as she hung up her coat.

"Mom, I need your help." Ryan said as he grabbed Brooke's bags and escorted his mother to his room. Ryan walked into his room and saw that Brooke had fallen asleep.

Ryan uncovered the covers that were over Brooke, and lifted her shirt to reveal the stab would from the glass.

"Ryan, you know how I feel about girls in your-," she started as she walked into Ryans's room but stopped when she saw Brooke, "room," she finished.

"Can you help her?" Ryan asked, eyes pleading.

"Is that Brooke?" Ryan's mother asked, pointing to the helpless girl lying there.

"Who else would it be?" Ryan asked, confused.

Ryan's mother looked at her scarred son, "Let me go get my tools." She said as she turned and went out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next moring Brooke woke up on her stomach. She propped her self up and found that her back was completely sore. She went to touch it and noticed the bandage on her arm. Then she felt her wound and noticed that it had been stitched.

"Heyy," Ryan whispered.

Brooke turned on her side and saw that Ryan's head was propped up on his hand.

"Did you take me to the hospital?" Brooke asked, as she pushed herself up.

"No," Ryan answered, laying on his side. As if on cue, Ryan's mother walked in.

"Good Morning, dear; how are you feeling?" Ryan's mother asked as she just finished putting in her earrring.

Brooke, still on her stomach, whipped her head to see Ryan's mother, "Much."

"That's better. Well, you just take it easy for today and get some rest." Ryan's mother told her. She then turned to Ryan, "I have to go to work." Ryan nodded his head. His mother came on the side of his bed and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of her," she whispered as she stood back up and left the room.

When Ryan's mother left, Brooke looked at Ryan confused.

Ryan smiled, "My mom's a nurse; almost a doctor." Ryan answered her confused face shrugging his shoulders.

Ryan laid back down and stared at the beautiful girl in front of him, "So, what can we do today, since you are on bed rest?" Ryan smirked.

Brooke smiled. She scooted over to where Ryan was laying and rested her head on his chest. "Just hold me," she whispered.

Ryan had a small smile on his face, "Sounds like a perfect day."

Brooke smiled before she fell back asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Brooke started tossing and turning. She fell out of Ryan's grasp and and clung to the pillow. She broke out in a cold sweat. In her dream, she was reliving the night before last.

She could see John coming in her room, grabbing her, touching her, his cold, rough hands roaming all over her. She could feel her arms and legs ache from the pressure of his hands and knees pressing against them. She could smell the alcohol on his breathe as he was inches away from her face. She could feel the sting on her neck as it burned from his bite mark. But the worst feeling, yet, was when his legs parted her legs open and he took whatever innocence she had left.

Brooke jumped out of her nightmare, gasping for air. She sat up with the covers now around her waist, and her hand clutching her throat.

Ryan sat up, "Heyy, heyy, shhhh it's okayy, I'm right here." Ryan said as he rubbed her back.

Brooke looked at him as she panted, trying to catch her breath. She fell into his embrace and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to cry, she couldn't.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Brooke said, breaking apart from him.

Ryan nodded, understanding. "I'll be here when you get back." Ryan said as Brooke got up and went into the bathroom.

Brooke shut the door behind her. She turned and faced the mirror as she starred at her appearance in the mirror. She had bruises and scratches all over her arms and legs, her lip was busted and her cheek/chin was bruised from John slapping her, and in the corner of her forehead, was a red, blackish, blueish scrape. She lifted up her stomach and it revealed the worst. Her stomach had black and purple bruises as well as scratches. She turned to the side to see her back and saw the stiches. Then she saw his mark; the red, black bite mark that was in the crook of her neck. Ryan didn't see it because Brooke's hair was in the way, thank God. She put her shirt down, and rested her hands on the counter. She didn't want to see her legs.

Brooke turned on the faucet and let the water run. Her eyes watered and she let the tears fall as she fell to the floor. She covered her face in her hands and cried. Brooke stopped crying and stood up. She splashed water onto her face and stared at her reflection.

She stumbled to the toilet and kneeled down in front of it. She then threw up everything she had in her stomach and collasped onto the floor on her side. She laid there for what seemed like hours, just listening to the sound of her breathing. She felt that was the only thing that made her seem alive.

"Brooke? You okayy in there?" Ryan asked, lightly knocking on the door.

Brooke didn't answer. She slowly got up off of the cold floor and stood up. She flushed the toilet, turned the water off, and opened the door.

Ryan saw her tear stained red face and cupped his hand in her cheek.

"Heyy," he said, lightly. He slowly and gently pulled her into his arms. Brooke rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "Why don't we rest?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Heyy, Coach. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, have a seat." Coach said, motioning for them to sit down.

"I need some advice."

"Okayy." Whitey said, as he turned to face him.

"Well, I have this friend and well, her home life is really bad now. And I don't know what to do."

Brooke immediately popped into Whitey's head. "How bad is this 'homelife'?"

"It's really bad, Coach."

"Okayy, do you have proof of the situation she's in?" Whitey asked, he didn't want them jumping to conclusions and it be something it's not.

"Yeah. We got her out of there, for now."

"So she's not there?" Whitey asked.

"Not at the moment, but that doesn't stop her from going back or-,"

"Or what?" Whitey asked, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Or from something worse to happen."

"Listen, Nate. I'm happy you've come to me with this, but if you really want to help this friend, I think you need to tell someone who can really help."

Nathan looked down for a minute, he didn't want to go behind Brooke's back and rat her out, and have her turn on him, But he didn't want her step dad hurting her anymore. He knew she couldn't stay there anymore, he'll kill her and they all knew it.

"She'll thank you later," Whitey said, trying to convince Nate to tell.

Nathan stood up; he knew what to do, "Thanks, Coach."

**Chapter 14**

Brooke and Ryan woke up the next moring. Brooke didn't get any sleep, as did Ryan with Brooke waking up every second of the night.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said, quietly.

"Please don't apologize, babe. It's not your fault. Plus, I don't need sleep." Ryan said, trying to make Brooke feel better.

Brooke smiled, "I have to do something today."

"Okayy, what do you want to?" Ryan asked.

"Well, I kind of need to do this on my own, if you don't mind?" Brooke asked.

Ryan eyed her with a worried expression.

Brooke smiled, "Don't worry. I just wanted to go visit um, Lucas."

Ryan let out a big sigh of relief. "Of course, babe."

Brooke smiled and scooted closer to Ryan and planted a quick peck on his lips.

Brooke got dressed and went out the door. When she got to Lucas' house, she knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

Lucas opened the door and was happy to see Brooke.

"Heyy," Lucas said, with a smile on his face.

"Hi," Brooke said, her arms crossed across her chest. "Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah," Lucas said as he opened the door wide enough for her to pass through.

Brooke walked in Lucas' room and sat on the bed and waited for Lucas to join her.

When he did, she started by saying,"I just wanted to say thank you, for everything that you did for me the last couple days."

"Of course, Brooke. I'd do anything for you." Lucas said, as he placed a hand on her leg.

"I'm sorry." Lucas apologized.

Brooke turned to him, "For what?"

"For the way I treated you before. I should never have done that." Lucas said, sorrow plastered all over his face.

Brooke smiled, "It's okayy."

"How can you say it's okay?" Lucas laughed a little. "I wasn't there when you needed me, that's not okayy."

Brooke smiled. She leaned in and placed a small kiss on Lucas' cheek. "Thank you."

Lucas smiled. "So you and Ryan, huh?"

Brooke laughed, "Yeah."

"You know that's that guy from that college party?" Lucas eyed her.

Brooke let out a long laugh, "Yeah, I know. It was mentioned. Wait, how do you know?"

"I was there, Brooke, remember?" Lucas told her.

"Yeah, but you were there for…" Brooke stopped, she couldn't finish that sentence.

Lucas noticed.

"I guess she always needs to be saved," Brooke said, looking at the wall.

"It's not her that needs saving this time," Lucas said, looking at Brooke.

Brooke turned and faced Lucas with tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I'm fine," Brooke told him, hoping he would believe her, hoping she would believe herself.

"Brooke, I'm here, okay? You can talk to me," Lucas said as he turned his body and was sitting in front of Brooke.

Brooke stood up, "I got to go."

"Brooke, wait! Don't go!" Lucas stood up and called after her,but it was too late. She was already out the door.

Brooke walked around for a bit. By the time she had went to Lucas' and left, it was already past 3. So she walked to clear her head, trying to think of what she wanted to do: _Should I tell someone? Who will believe me? Where would I go? Would I be put in foster homes? I thought im too old for that? What if he finds me?_

Brooke was so caught up in her thoughts she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Well that's quite alright, Brookie."

Brooke's eyes grew wide and she couldn't breathe.

He found her.

She backed away from him and just when she turned to run, he grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't make a scene, now darling." John said into her ear, as he held a gun up against her back.

Brooke's body ran cold, as she felt the hard metal object, being jammed into her back.

"Follow me," John said, as he grabbed her arm and lead her to his car.

Nathan and Whitey were walking together when they saw the scene in front of them.

Whitey stopped and put a hand on Nathan's chest, causing Nathan to stop and turn to him. "Nathan, is that Brooke?"

Nathan turned and looked at where Coach was pointing, and saw Brooke get into a car, with her step dad.

"Oh my gosh, that's John." Nathan said.

"Who?" Whitey asked, looking to Nathan.

"That's Brooke's step dad. She supposed to be away from him," Nathan said, still looking at the car that took off.

"Come on," Whitey said, telling Nathan to follow him.

Brooke jumped in his car and they sped away. As soon as they were out of sight, John punched Brooke right in the lower stomach, causing her to huddle over and grab her stomach.

"Trying to follow in your mother's footsteps?" John asked.

Brooke grunted and clutched her stomach. She picked up her head a little and saw the cigarette burner. She looked over at John who had his eyes focused on the road. Brooke pushed in the burner really quickly, and stayed huddled over.

"You know what they say, 'The apple doesn't fall far from the tree'," John said, laughing a little.

Brooke, still huddled over, "And you know what they say about people like you, John?" she asked.

John glanced at her then kept his eyes back on the road. "What's that?"

"You always get what you had coming for you," Brooke said.

"What's that supposed to-," Just then Brooke had grabbed the burner and right when John turned his head, she pushed it into the left side of his cheek.

John scram out in pain and lost control of the wheel. The car flipped two times, on the last time, landing on its back in a ditch. Brooke crawled out and lifted herself up. She didn't have time to see if John was dead or alive, or the condition she was in, she had time to run, well limp; She limpt her way to her house, which was more than a couple of blocks. With a few falls, she made it to her house. She went into her house and locked the door. It was night time by now.

She backed away from the door and looked at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall. She had a big gash on her forehead, her mouth and a cut which was making her bleed, and her cheeks were cut from the glass. She then noticed her body; not only had it not recovered from the other night, but now it had more damage to it, if that even possible. Brooke was drained; physically and emotionally. She didn't know how much more she could take; the rapes, the beatings, the fear, everything.

Brooke stood there and stared at the door, waiting for something, anything to happen; a knock, a bang, something; but nothing. Brooke stood there, as she slowly began to cry. She was tired of not knowing what was going to happen, tired of wondering if this is going to be here last night, if this is the night he decides to finish her off.

She crept to the side of the table that was in front of the mirror and slide down the wall until she was sitting on the ground, sobbing. Then, there was a loud knock on the door. Brooke jumped and stood up. She stood in front of the door again and waited. Another knock came, and then another.

"Brooke? If you're in there open the door!"

Brooke knew that voice, "Coach," she whispered.

"Brooke, come on, baby!"

Brooke's eye grew wide and her heart suddenly jumped.

"Ryan," she said to herself, "Ryan!" she scram. "Ry-,"

Brooke took one step forward but was immediately jerked felt hands covering her mouth and the cold, metal gun lide down her cheek

"Shhhhh," John said.

Brooke moaned and tried to get out of his grasp, but he only gripped tighter.

"No, no, no, no, no. Do you want to go with me?" John asked, shoving the gun a little bit harder into her skin.

Brooke shook her head yess.

"Brooke? She said my name, I heard her. She's in there!"

Brooke heard Ryan yell. A tear slid down her face and onto Jonh's hand.

"We have to get this door down."

Nathan. He's here too.

"_Oh God," she thought._

John kissed her temple, and they started backing up. Brooke couldn't do it. She bit John's hand and as soon as he bent down, Brooke pushed him back and she ran towards the door.

"Ryan!" Brooke scram.

"Brooke! Brooke open the door!" Ryan scram, from the other side.

Brooke was too panicy and shaky that she couldn't get her hands to open the chain lock.

"Ah!" Brooke scram as John pulled her by the hair.

"Let me go!" Brooke yelled.

John threw her across the room, causing her to hit the wall. Brooke let out a yelp, but quickly stood up, when she saw John coming after her. "No!" Brooke yelled.

Ryan, getting furious, said, "That's it. Stand back."

"Ryan, what are you doing?" Whitey said, confused.

Ryan backed up and pused up the sleeves on his arms. He ran and kicked the door in, but it didn't budge.

Brooke took off running but was tackled to the ground by John. She landed on her side with John on top of her. She kicked and tried to get out from under him. John grabbed her hands and slammed them down on the hard wooden flood.

"John, please," she begged as tears slid down her face.

"Say my name," John said, as his hand moved up her leg.

"NO," she said, firmly.

"Say it!" he scram, gripping her leg.

"Ah," Brooke scram out.

"Now, say it!" John said, getting angrier.

"Get off me!" Brooke scram, trying to get him off.

John was getting frustrated and angry. He held her legs down with his and slid his fingers in between her legs.

Brooke arched her head back, and let the tears slid down the sides of her face. John lowered his head onto her neck; the same place as he did last time; this time making the bite mark drip blood.

Ryan backed up again, ran and kicked in the door. This time, it fell down.

"Brooke!" Ryan called out for her, stepping over the door.

Ryan looked around the room, but didn't see her. He heard Brooke squeal and he slowly looked over the couch, horrified at what he saw. Furious with rage, Ryan jumped on John. John flung Ryan off of him and turned around and pointed the gun at Ryan.

Ryan was about to charge him again when he saw the gun.

John picked Brooke up, who was limb at this point, and pointed the gun at her.

Ryan held up his hands, "Please, don't hurt her."

"Hurt her? I wouldn't dream of it," John said, as he kissed the side of Brooke's head.

"John, put down the gun, and let Brooke go," Whitey said, as he stood in front of the broken door.

"Stay out of this, Whitey." John said, glancing at Whitey and Nathan.

"No, now you've gone too far. Let her go!" Whitey said more sternly.

"Kill me," Brooke whispered.

John shifted his steps, "What?" he asked her.

Brooke's head was rested on John's shoulder, "Kill me."

This time everyone heard it.

Ryan's face dropped and his eyes began to water.

John looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I have a much better idea." He cocked the gun back, and kept it aimed at Ryan.

"Wait," Brooke stood up and faced him, "I'll go with you. But you have to let everyone go."

John looked at her, almost not believeing her, "You'd go with me?" he asked her.

"Brooke," Whitey said stepping forward.

"Brooke, don't do this," Nathan said.

Brooke stared at them, tears falling from her eyes, "I have to go."

Brooke turned back to John, "I'm ready."

John smiled, "Great." He grabbed her by the head and kissed her, gun still aimed at Ryan. Brooke was surprised by his sudden action but then fell into the kiss. She put her arms behind her back and motioned for Ryan to get down. Ryan saw her hand motion and got down on his knees.

Brooke bit John's lip and caused him to bleed. He broke away from the kiss and crouched, his hand flying to his mouth. Brooke kneed him in the head and kicked the gun out of his hands. Brooke turned around and went to grab Ryan's arm when John grabbed her again, but before John could get a hold of her, Ryan and Nathan jumped on him, tackling him to the ground. Brooke fell down, and noticed that Whitey was gone. She looked around the room, and saw that the gun was by the stair case.

Ryan and Nathan were wrestling John. John flew Ryan over the love coach, causing Ryan to hit his head on the coffee table. Nathan punched John in the face and kicked him to the ground but John tripped Nathan causing him to fall to the ground. John was hovering over Nathan and was about to keep hitting him when he heard it.

_Click_

He turned around and saw that Brooke was standing behind him, with the gun in her hands, pointed at him.

"Get up," Brooke said, firmly.

John slowly stood up.

"Outside," Brooke told him and backed up so he could move.

John walked in front of her and went outside. Brooke had the gun pointed on him the whole time. He went into the grass, in front of te house and turned to her. "What now, Brookie?"

"Get on your knees," Brooke told him.

John laughed a little, but got on his knees.

"Give me a reason that I shouldn't kill you," Brooke said, finger on the trigger.

John shrugged, "I have to much to live for."

Brooke looked at him with disgust. She put both hands on the gun, swung back, and hit John right across the face, knocking John to the ground.

When he was on the ground she kicked, and kicked, and kicked, and kicked until she told him to get back up.

Brooke heard the ambulance and the cops pull up, but she didn't move.

"Brooke!" Whitey yelled as he stepped out from his truck.

She pulled John by the hair, "Do you have any idea how much I hate you!" Brooke said as she yanked his head, and aimed the gun back at him.

"Brooke," Ryan said as he stumbled out the door with Nathan. When they saw the cops, they put their hands up and moved towards Brooke.

"I hate you," Brooke said, as tears fell down.

The cops were yelling for her to put the gun down, Whitey was trying to get her attention, just like Nathan and Ryan were, but she didn't hear them, she didn't care. She knew what she wanted, and that was John dead.

"Brooke, give me the gun," Ryan said as he put his hand on the gun.

"I hate you," Brooke said again to John, not moving one inch since Ryan was there.

Ryan slowly made her lower the gun, and took it from her. The moment she let the gun go, she collapsed, but Ryan caught her. He picked her up and walked over to the ambulance.

All the cops yelled for John to stay where he was and to put his hands behind his head. He did what he was told, and the cops arrested him,

Brooke was sitting in the ambulance car as the paramedics looked at her wounds. "What are they gonna do to him?" Ryan asked, looking over at the cop cars.

"I pray death sentence," Ryan looked at her, he never seen this side of her, but then again he knew and understand why she was like that. She stared at the car that John was being lowered into.

Whitey walked over, "Brooke."

Brooke turned her head to see Coach approaching, "Coach."

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Coach asked, worried.

Brooke shrugged, "I was kind of staying with Ryan."

Whitey looked from Ryan to Brooke, "No disrespect, Ryan but I think it be best if Brooke come stay with me." Whitey said.

Brooke's head shot up, "Coach, you don't want me sta-,"

"Miss Davis, it's not an invation or an offer, it's a order." Whitey smiled at her.

Brooke gave him a small smile, she was glad to have him. "I'll get my things."

She got up from the ambulance car, and almost collapsed again, but Ryan, who'd been silent, caught her, "I gotcha."

"You're always catching me," Brooke smiled up at him.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall," Ryan smiled at her and carried her up to her room. Brooke rested her head against Ryan's chest and closed her eyes until she reached her room.

Ryan lowered her onto the bed. "I'm sorry. When Whitey makes a decision, it's kind of hard to change his mind."

Ryan knelt down in front of her and intertwined their fingers, "It's alright. I get it."

Brooke smiled and looked around. "It's hard to be in here."

"I promise I'll be quick," Ryan said, standing up and getting her things together.

Brooke smiled at him. Within the next 10 minutes, Ryan had everything Brooke needed. He carried Brooke back to Whitey.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Ryan said as Brooke sat in Whitey's car, knees up to her chest. Brooke's tear stained face looked at Ryan.

Brooke shook her head. "I….I, love you." She smiled.

Ryan smiled, "I love you, too beautiful." Ryan said as he rubbed her cheek.

"Goodbye, Ryan." Whitey said, as he got in his truck and shut the door.

"Goodnight, Coach," Ryan said as he waved bye.

"Night. Now get home," Whitey said.


End file.
